The Road
by JSamT
Summary: After they had accomplished their "big score," the Captain Spack Jarrows and his crew had parted ways. But something new is up and has lead them to a hellish domain, the Road, the point between space and time which will determine the fate of Spack and his comrades...


**THE ROAD**

**By James Teller**

_**It has been 6 months since our heroes departed the scene but little did they know that they'd need each other for a much larger threat that was beginning to emerge. A threat which they would never have expected to happen, the Templars have discovered an artefact capable of causing universal travel which leads to a road. A road which will journey beyond the very heart and souls of everyone whom passes but in the end, only one survives.**_

**Chapter 1 – You Found Me**

_**Spack was travelling along the smooth ocean waves, gripping his knees and shivering.**_

**Spack: That image will never leave my head; those large black— Enough! Just don't think about it, Spack. There needs to be a way to free Hug, there's got to but I don't know how.**

_**Spack looked to the right of his desk and placed his hand firmly on the crystal. He glimpsed out the window and started to reminisce the good times he spent with the members of his crew.**_

**Spack: What I'd give to relive those days once more.**

_**Looking back at the ball, an idea came into Spack's mind.**_

**Spack: Perhaps I can…**

_**While Spack tinkered with the crystal, Raven and Hug de Car sat in their cells and pondered.**_

**Raven: How to get out of this conundrum? There's no possible way.**

**Hug de Car: One question, how did you get in here?**

**Raven: Oh, I confessed to burning down the village from awhile back. I did it so I can rescue you; beginning to regret it now.**

_**Suddenly, a bird entered through the jail bars and sat itself down on Raven's shoulder.**_

**Hug de Car: A raven?**

**Raven: This gives me an idea; do you have any ink and paper?**

**Hug de Car: Ha, only the most prestigious of prisoners get good stuff.**

**Raven: I'll steal it if I have to.**

**Hug de Car: Why? What are you planning?**

_**Raven waved off Hug and smoothly slid out of his cell like a shadow. He made his way through the prison and attempted to locate a cell with pen and paper.**_

**Tipsy: Oi mate! Help me out here? You're too stealth-like to be a guard and your attire screams escape.**

**Raven: Who are you?**

**Tipsy: I'm Mr McStagger but people call me Tipsy, not sure why though.**

**Raven: Why are you in here?**

**Tipsy: I stole a loaf of priceless artefacts from a museum.**

**Raven: I was expecting something extremely different.**

**Tipsy: Please help me.**

**Raven: If you help me then I'll help you.**

**Tipsy: Wait, if you can get out of your cell then why not just escape normally?**

**Raven: Because there's a friend of mine who'd be fucked if he left his cell. We'd be overpowered by guards and so on.**

**Tipsy: Understandable, what do you need?**

**Raven: Ink and paper, I can see it in your cell over there.**

**Tipsy: If you break your promise then I'll hunt you down and I will kill you and jizz on your corpse. Just so you know.**

**Raven: Whatever, pass it here and I'll come to you when it's time.**

_**Tipsy obeyed Raven's command and returned to Hug's cell, he wrote a quick note and handed it to the raven which sat silently in the urine stained corner.**_

**Raven: Go my pet and see that this man gets the message; you'll know him when you see him. Now fly!**

**Chapter 2 – On Top Of The World**

_**Toppo docked into the mighty Dutch land and held his two ladies by his side. He laughed as he groped them fondly and eventually tried copping a feel.**_

**Random Woman: Oh Toppo, you're such a manly man**

**Toppo: Ah yes, a manly man I am.**

_**Toppo laughed hysterically with the two women but a raven flew onto his shoulder.**_

**Toppo: What the fuck? A bird with a letter?**

**Random Woman #2: I believe that's a raven.**

**Toppo: Why does that word ring a bell?**

_**Toppo opened the letter and read its content aloud.**_

**Toppo: "**_**Good evening Toppo, I trust your break has been well but I have a large problem at th**__**is point in time. I am currently stuck in a prison with Hug de Car and need some aid getting out of here. I have a plan and that revolves around assaulting a highly guarded Japanese prison. Once done, clear a nice hole through the guard tower and ready som**__**e hay bales on board. If you don't do this I will find a way to beat you senseless. Oh, and try getting in touch with Spack, his ship may prove useful and see if he's okay with what happened in the Australian sex-camp. ~Raven"**_

**Random Woman: Are you going to do it?**

**Toppo: I guess I have to.**

**Random Woman #2: You're such a nice man.**

**Toppo: Wait… sex-camp?**

_**Toppo and his two women left the area and began preparations for Japan but what of the others; Reaver, Jackie, Steve, Stella, Bella and even The Doctor?**__**Reav**__**er awoke in a daze; an explosion had pushed him back and forced him into a deep sleep. He was tied up in a dark secluded room and was approached by The Doctor.**_

**The Doctor: Well, look at what we have here… You have a problem with me nigga? I'll stick this syringe so far down your throat that you're pissing at your anus.**

**Reaver: What the hell did I even do?**

**The Doctor: You killed one of our closest members, Reaver! Jackie is not pleased with this.**

**Reaver: Screw her; I'll shit on her corpse that rotten bitch.**

**Jackie: We all used to be so close, now look at where we are. All because you wanted to do what you were "made" to do.**

**Reaver: Wait, member? Of what?**

_**Jackie pulled down a curtain revealing a very familiar flag to Reaver.**_

**Jackie: Of the Society of Homosexual Rights.**

**The Doctor: Wrong flag.**

_**The Doctor took it down and presented a newer flag.**_

**Reaver: Oh you guys just suck…**

_**To build up suspense we're going to go to where Stella and Bella are at this point in time; plotting on how to save Reaver.**_

**Stella: Can you believe that?**

**Bella: No I can't.**

**Steve: Believe it…**

_**The twins turned to find Steve peering into the door.**_

**Bella: Steve? We thought you had shot yourself due to extreme depression.**

**Steve: Cover-up, I needed to escape the law and I took that opportunity.**

**Stella: How are we going to get that stud of a man out?**

**Steve: Never say that again, here's how it's going down; get out and run while I pour this smoke bomb and we high-tail it the fuck out of there. We clear?**

**Stella: I'm not leaving you to try and rescue Reaver alone.**

**Steve: You don't have a choice.**

_**Stella grabbed Steve's arm and accidentally drive it into the door.**_

**The Doctor: What the hell?**

**Reaver: About fucking time…**

_**Reaver was quick to haul the wooden chair into a wall; completely snapping it in half and gripping The Doctor by the neck. Steve quickly threw himself into the action pushing into Jackie and launching her into a wall. Stella scanned the area and found a document sitting on the table. Carefully slipping it into her brown jacket, she quickly caught up with Bella and tried to escape the building.**_

**Reaver: You were also a bossy bitch, how did you drag Doc into it?**

**Jackie: The cause is right, better than anything you fight for.**

**Reaver: How so?**

**Jackie: You fight for the love of fighting, I fight for the love.**

**Reaver: Is it love that made The Doctor so mad?**

**Jackie: No, it was them.**

_**Steve and Reaver overpowered Jackie and The Doctor, the two rested against the nearby desk.**_

**Steve: They won't listen to reason, should we just kill them?**

**Reaver: No, leave them be.**

**Steve: Why?**

**Reaver: Because there's always a chance for them to redeem themselves if they choose to do. We'll not offer them such kindness next time.**

_**The two men left the scene and escaped the facility; dodging through the many guards and eventually regrouping with Bella and Stella. Meanwhile on the open sea…**_

**Toppo: Well there's Spack, fairly close to the prison it seems. Men and particularly hot ladies, engage that ship in friendly banter.**

_**The ship swerved towards the SS Epic Ship and eventually came within distance that allowed Toppo to board.**_

**Toppo: Greetings gentleman, I take it your Captain is down there.**

**Random Crew Member: That he is.**

_**Toppo found Spack with a screwdriver held at the crystal; sweat running down the forehead of the Captain.**_

**Toppo: What are you doing to the crystal?**

_**The screwdriver fell to the floor and Spack looked back towards Toppo in excitement.**_

**Spack: Toppo? What brings you to my new vessel?**

**Toppo: I wanted to see how you were doing.**

**Spack: Really?**

**Toppo: Hell no, just read this…**

_**Toppo passed the letter Raven had sent into Spack's hands. He read over the letter carefully and returned it to Toppo.**_

**Spack: No can do Toppo, those days are done.**

**Toppo: Come on, a friend of yours needs you and you're going to pass that.**

**Spack: Hey listen; last time I tried to help I was violated more than a dozen times by homosexual Asian black men whom mistook me for a large woman.**

**Toppo: That answers that question but come on, Raven's got the plan and all we need is an extra ship to ensure success.**

**Spack: The answer is no, I'm not proud of my pirate days so why would I rehash them?**

**Toppo: Not proud? You have your old uniform hanging up on your wall with monuments to your "success."**

**Spack: So?**

**Toppo: So wouldn't you want to relive those golden days?**

**Spack: I'm going to be honest, I've been wanting to return to the olden days for a while now but since it's arrived I'm not sure I want it anymore.**

**Toppo: So you'll join us.**

**Spack: Well when you put it that way.**

_**The SS Sick Ship sailed towards the prison aside Toppo's vessel. Spack's wore his older attire which he felt overjoyed to be wearing once more. Toppo and Spack communicated across the ships while they waited to become closer to the prison.**_

**Spack: So what have you been doing in your time, Toppo?**

**Toppo: I've been searching for my father but I have no way of knowing where he is. I've heard stories of a strange British man entering the Dutch Land.**

**Spack: Interesting, any good tales?**

**Toppo: You into erotic novels?**

**Spack: Not particularly.**

**Toppo: Then you wouldn't be interested.**

_**The two ships began to setup by the prison and once everything was ready, began to fire. The cannon smashed into the wall and the tower toppled; leaning in the direction of the ship. During this confusion Raven, Tipsy and Hug had snuck out of their cells and made way for the tower. The group had come across a large gap which Hug and Raven successfully made. Tipsy gripped onto the crumbling stone in fear and pleaded for help.**_

**Tipsy: Help!**

_**Raven gripped Tipsy's hand and pulled him to his feet as the "wall" collapsed and fell into the abyss. The guards could be seen charging up the tower while the crew had stopped at the very top.**_

**Raven: Leap.**

**Tipsy: Are you fucking psycho?**

**Raven: Just leap.**

**Tipsy: No, I'm going to die.**

**Raven: If you don't you're going to die.**

**Tipsy: I like the chances of staying up here better!**

**Raven: Go Hug.**

_**Hug fell from the tower and Tipsy soon felt the force of a being pushing him off the tower. Raven was soon to follow and the three landed safely in a hay bale on board Spack's ship.**_

**Raven: Spack! Get us out of here.**

**Spack: Any loot?**

**Raven: Why would we have loot in prison?**

**Spack: Bummer! Cripky, raise the symbol to Toppo.**

**Cripky: Aye aye Cap'n.**

**Chapter 3 – Reunited And It Feels So Good**

_**While Spack and the others caught up, the Templars had also been planning on where they would go but nobody except Nikolai, Jackie, The Doctor and their new advisor Roland Powell knew of their plans. But that shall remain a mystery for now and instead we focus on Reaver and his portion of crew.**_

**Reaver: Well that was rather interesting, thanks for bailing my ass out of there. Good for you guys too because it wouldn't be the same with me.**

**Steve: Whatever, what did you learn while there?**

**Reaver: They're not with us anymore. They've turned and in a matter of time they're going to try to turn the rest.**

**Bella: Could this have been their plan all alo—**

**Steve: Bella…**

**Bella: Yes?**

**Steve: Who gave you permission to talk?**

**Bella: Nobody.**

**Steve: Exactly, the men are talking. Could this have been their plan the whole time?**

**Bella: Dickhead.**

**Steve: Slut. Anyway, what do you think Reaver?**

**Reaver: Impossible, there's no way they could have known. Hm, Stella has been quite quiet this whole time.**

**Stella: Read this guys, it's a document I discovered within that room.**

**Reaver: It's a plan?**

**Stella: Yes, a temple of sorts possessing a universal key.**

**Reaver: Universal key?**

**Stella: According to this, it's a way to travel to any portion of the space time continuum. You can change history and rewrite it.**

**Reaver: Any idea where this temple is?**

**Stella: Nope, just says where they're based and where to meet them up for the expedition.**

**Steve: I take it that we're going to follow them?**

**Bella: Oh joy! A mission… Remind me to sneak into your cabin afterwards Stevey.**

**Steve: I have aids, remember?**

**Bella: Oh right, sorry.**

**Reaver: To answer your question Steve; yes, yes we are.**

_**They planned and planned but what of Nikolai and Nathaniel? The two gathered into a large meeting hall and began to discuss the plans.**_

**Nathaniel: I heard that you've rented out a carriage for a conquest to Spain.**

**Nikolai: That I have Nathaniel, how did you know?**

**Nathaniel: It has arrived.**

**Nikolai: Excellent, rally Mr. Powell and those two ex-crew members of Spack's. We ride for Spain!**

_**Nikolai and his men left their base and rode for Spain. It was an awkward trip there but not more awkward than Spack's crew.**_

**Spack: Raven, how was prison?**

**Raven: Cold and dull like it was made to be, why?**

**Spack: Just making conversation.**

**Raven: You're dying to know who the new guy is, aren't you?**

**Spack: Yes, yes I am.**

**Raven: Random jewel thief I had made a promise to in our times spent in prison.**

**Spack: I see; what are we doing with him?**

**Raven: Personally I was thinking that you'd take him as a member of your crew.**

**Spack: To do what? Just laze around like the rest? Fine, I suppose I could get him to do something useful. And what of you two?**

**Raven: Drop us into the ports in Spain I'll arrange Hug a secure room in one of the finest hotels.**

**Spack: Right, anything else? Nothing? Okay then, let's get you guys to Spain.**

_**The two ships journeyed to Spain and docked in, setting a small ramp on the wooden pathway and exiting the ship.**_

**Hug de Car: Thank you for this favour Toppo and Spack, I owe you both something.**

**Spack: Now that you mention it I do need a place to rest for the night; my cabin was a little damaged when I attempted to reverse the effects of the crystal.**

**Raven: You did what?!**

**Spack: It's still intact; I have it safely stored away in my pack.**

**Toppo: Anyway, show us the way to the hotel, Raven.**

_**The crew ventured through the crowded streets of Spain and managed to find a little hotel with average rooms. The crew settled in for the night until a carriage was heard clattering outside.**_

**Nikolai: Why such a run-down hotel?**

**Powell: To avoid suspicion, master.**

**Nikolai: Let us continue inside the hotel then shall we?**

_**Spack and the newly formed crew gathered in Spack's room fairly quickly once they had seen the carriage arrive. Everyone except Tipsy that is…**_

**Spack: We have a problem it seems.**

**Raven: Are they hunting us?**

**Spack: It's been 6 months so why would they start now?**

**Hug de Car: Perhaps they've come for me.**

**Raven: Unlikely, as far as they know, we're dead.**

**Toppo: Maybe there is a way to see what they're planning.**

**Spack: What do you mean? Eavesdrop on them?**

**Toppo: Perhaps but we have a better way.**

**Spack: We don't have Batman type hearing.**

**Raven: Batman?**

**Spack: Half man, half bat.**

**Raven: Sounds stupid.**

**Toppo: No you idiots, the crystal. It may allow us to see what they're talking about before they talk about it.**

**Spack: Not a bad idea.**

**Raven: Alright, pass me the crystal and I'll see.**

_**Spack handed the crystal to Raven and he placed his hand on it. It shined a bright purple and a video of sorts flashed into Raven's head. He grasped his head firmly and screamed, eventually fainting. He awoke on the floor with the crew watching over him.**_

**Toppo: So? What did you see?**

**Raven: One of the strangest things I've experienced. Everything went dark and soon I was Nikolai but I had no control over any actions.**

**Spack: Why are they here?**

**Raven: They're picking up a Spanish Captain by the name of Wario El Luchabre.**

**Toppo: Ah, so it seems he has returned.**

**Hug de Car: You know this man?**

**Toppo: Aye, he's my brother.**

**Spack: What else were they planning?**

**Raven: They talked of plans for Russia, apparently there's a temple located somewhere within the mountains in the northern region.**

**Toppo: But why there? What are they looking for?**

**Raven: That's the most amazing part. It's a key of sorts…**

**Chapter 4 – Lost Highway**

**Spack: So what you're saying Raven is that we're dealing with the ability to travel in through time?**

**Raven: Not time, through possibilities. This "key" creates a portal if you will and the thought processes running through the depths of our subconscious causes a reaction which communicates with the key.**

**Spack: So whatever I think will transfer me to a different reality?**

**Raven: Yes.**

**Spack: Will we just disappear? Our bodies I mean…**

**Toppo: They talked about all this?**

**Raven: No, the crystal gave me clarification.**

**Spack: Answer the question…**

**Raven: No, our mind will just be lost to the body and so it will collapse and no more will be able to be done with it.**

**Spack: I can understand what you're trying to say but this thing seems like something no man should be allowed to wield.**

**Raven: This is true; anyway, I'm tired and need some rest.**

**Spack: You guys go get some rest; I'm going to examine the crystal.**

**Raven: Where did it go?**

**Spack: When you fainted you dropped it, luckily it's made of some tough materials.**

**Raven: What's it made of?**

**Spack: A glass like substance.**

**Raven: Right. Anyway, let's go everyone, give him some privacy.**

**Hug de Car: I may stay abit and examine this thing too.**

**Spack: Suit yourself.**

_**The two kept trying to peak into the crystal and unravel its secrets but nothing could be found, eventually the two just gave up on their experiment.**_

**Spack: I haven't wasted my time like that since my father told me to wait in the carriage.**

**Hug de Car: Tell me a little bit more about your father…**

**Spack: He was a pirate like myself; he came home with so many things and always gave them away to the people. A good man he was, how about you Car? Do you have any family?**

**Hug de Car: Only my sister, our father and mother were brutally murdered by an unknown assailant.**

**Spack: Really? Any idea whom?**

**Hug de Car: I came close to catching him.**

**Spack: Pity. Perhaps one day we'll help you out on that.**

**Hug de Car: I'd like that.**

_**The two ended up falling asleep but were disrupted in their slumber by Toppo who had a bag of things in his bag.**_

**Toppo: Get the fuck up, we're leaving.**

**Spack: Leaving?**

**Toppo: I took half their stuff and if we're not out there then we're screwed. Come on, get up!**

**Tipsy: You fucking cock, waking me from my sleep while dreaming of my last root.**

**Toppo: I could tell you some things wrong and right with that but now is not the time. I've marked out the nearest stables, it takes longer but we'll lose their trail on the way.**

**Spack: Smart thinking, you'll have to explain to me what you guys have taken.**

**Raven: Will do but let's get out of here.**

**Hug de Car: This better be worth it.**

_**The crew departed and began their journey down the road. While they started their journey, as did Reaver and his "crew."**_

**Stella: Reaver? May I come in?**

**Reaver: Sure.**

**Stella: Wow, you look like crap at the moment.**

**Reaver: Wow, thanks.**

**Stella: No, I meant you're looking very tired.**

**Reaver: You know what? I am tired; I've been spending all this time studying this shit object and have come no closer. I hate admitting I was wrong but I think I was wrong about Toppo, Spack and all the others. I think I need them.**

**Stella: We don't need to go after them.**

**Reaver: But if we don't, who will? You think Spack and the others can handle this? Do you think they even know?**

**Stella: What do you mean?**

**Reaver: I mean they're clueless dolts, not even capable of handling the most mundane of tasks—**

_**Reaver was interrupted by Stella passionately kissing him on the lips and stroking his cheek with her hand.**_

**Stella: Calm down for a moment and think very carefully about the threat. Send Spack a message and let him know we'll be docking Spain.**

**Reaver: I don't know where Spack is, we'll need to take this journey on our own.**

_**Reaver's boat continued to go across the seas with ease, the waves were friendly that day and whilst their journey continued. So did Nikolai's…**_

**Powell: We've been robbed!**

**Nikolai: What?!**

**Powell: All our money and plans are gone from the bag!**

**Nikolai: Ha, poor Powell, you must realize that I hide most my money quite well. Check under the floor board.**

_**Powell gripped the floor board and pulled it to find a chest filled with a shitload of money.**_

**Powell: Why so much money?**

**Nikolai: Ah my good friend, you have much to learn.**

**Powell: Apparently.**

_**Nikolai exited the room for a brief moment and gave Powell and Nathaniel some time to talk.**_

**Nathaniel: Do you really appreciate him as our mentor?**

**Powell: No, he's arrogant but he has a wise strategic mind it seems.**

**Nathaniel: That he does but there is much more worthy people for the position.**

**Powell: Like who? You? You're a joke Nathaniel; face the facts that he'll always beat you simply because you're too prone to falling for head games.**

**Nathaniel: How dare you!**

**Powell: Face it, you're a lost cause and are only kept to prove to everyone why he's in charge.**

**Nathaniel: I am nobody's trophy!**

**Powell: Clearly you are. For example; right now I am in your head twiddling with knobs and it's getting you upset.**

**Nathaniel: Holy shit, you're right…**

_**Nathaniel sat himself down on a crate and placed his hand on his head. Nikolai launched himself into the room with ferocity.**_

**Nikolai: Pack up your shit, we need to retrieve the Captain and be off on our voyage.**

**Powell: Why?**

**Nikolai: They know, they must know, why else would they be here?**

**Powell: Who?**

**Nikolai: The bane of my existence.**

**Nathaniel: Not Spack and his crew, I thought they were killed in a prison escape attempt. That's what I was informed of.**

**Nikolai: Well they were wrong; they're the only ones to have checked into this hotel and there are no signs of a break in.**

**Powell: So what now?**

**Nikolai: As I said, pack up your shit.**

_**Returning to Spack and the crew, they continued to walk down the long road ahead.**_

**Raven: I never got to ask, how's Reaver doing?**

**Spack: I haven't spoken to him since we departed in Australia.**

**Raven: How unfortunate, people have told me he was involved in an explosion inside a Russian whorehouse.**

**Spack: I honestly don't know mate.**

**Raven: Heh, I remember when I had to take him down and I'd follow you guys and think about how much of an idiot you guys were.**

**Spack: We bring off that vibe.**

**Raven: I had been a Hitman for too long and I had believed it was time to hang it up but then I got this offer to seek revenge on the man I thought betrayed me but had made a mistake.**

**Spack: Let me ask you something, when we all reach the key, who'll take it?**

**Chapter 5 – Is It Safe?**

_**Back on Reaver's vessel, it sailed along the sea smoothly and problems were minimal. Reaver approached Stella and leaned beside her.**_

**Reaver: Back in there, you—**

**Stella: I kissed you, I know.**

**Reaver: Why?**

**Stella: Because I know that under that rough exterior is a great man and that angry person was not him.**

**Reaver: You could have just told me that.**

**Stella: To be honest, I've wanted to do that for a long time.**

_**Reaver smirked for a brief moment.**_

**Reaver: Why though?**

**Stella: I don't know; there's something about you.**

**Reaver: As much as I love a touching moment, where's Steve?**

**Stella: He and Bella were having a drink down in the cabins.**

**Reaver: We'll go join them.**

**Stella: We?**

**Reaver: Yes, you and I. That's an order.**

**Stella: So demanding.**

_**Back on the dusty trail the crew continued the march awkwardly. All was silent for 20 minutes…**_

**Raven: We need to sort this out.**

**Toppo: There's nothing to discuss, I'm taking that fucking key!**

**Spack: You? Why you?**

**Toppo: Why not me? I'm the most intelligent one here.**

**Raven: Wrong.**

**Tipsy: What the hell are you guys talking about?**

**Hug de Car: That's none of your concern.**

**Tipsy: Oh you French fuck, I believe it is. I'm following a group of strangers in hopes of finding some fucking "key" which I don't even know what it does.**

**Raven: You cannot comprehend such a thing.**

**Tipsy: Try me; I'm sick of being left out of the loop.**

**Spack: Enough! The last thing we need is a dispute, we'll decide when we get there but for now this is not up for discussion.**

**Tipsy: I want answers, Spack. I want them now or else I am leaving.**

**Spack: Do you really think it'll make that big of a difference if you leave. Our crew consists of 6 people do you really think losing one we'll make such a big difference?**

**Tipsy: Yes.**

**Spack: Oh, in that case…**

_**Spack explained the mission very carefully to Tipsy, trying not to leave out any detail.**_

**Spack: And that's what's happening.**

**Tipsy: Wow, holy shit. This is something I would never have expected.**

**Raven: That's true; anyway, I can see the stables in the distance.**

**Toppo: Raven, what would you do if you were allowed access to the key?**

**Raven: I'd redeem the mistake I made.**

**Toppo: What mistake?**

**Raven: I didn't trust Reaver, I just hated his guts. What about you, Toppo?**

**Toppo: I'd kill my father, I've ran into him once and wanted to shoot him down but never did.**

**Raven: Aye, how about you Spack?**

**Spack: That's a difficult question; I have made so many mistakes.**

**Tipsy: What about me?**

**Toppo: No way in hell you're obtaining the key.**

**Tipsy: And why is that?**

**Toppo: Because. Dibs.**

**Tipsy: How can you call dibs, we're not children.**

**Toppo: Well… Dibs.**

**Tipsy: Cunt.**

**Toppo: You love me.**

**Tipsy: I barely know you.**

**Toppo: That's what they all say.**

_**They arrived at the stables and travelled by horse to return to the docks. Spack looked around the marketplace and noticed something very peculiar up in a nearby stall.**_

**Spack: Is that what I think it is?**

**Merchant: This dear boy will help you gaze into the future.**

_**The ball showed Spack an image of a small object encased into a wall. An image showed the Key and the object close to each other and then the pictures just vanished.**_

**Spack: Where did you get that?**

**Merchant: I found it on a magical expedition in America.**

**Spack: America, where in America?**

**Merchant: A ruin just under Central Boston.**

**Spack: I'll take it!**

_**Spack paid the man and quickly sprinted through the streets and re-joined his crew.**_

**Spack: Fuck, long run… Phew… Let me just get some breath back… Alright, I know where we need to go.**

**Raven: We already know where we're going.**

**Spack: You don't understand; there are ruins in Central Boston which links to the Russian Mountains. Two objects which are presumably need to be put together.**

**Toppo: So we're going off your instinct?**

**Spack: This crystal showed me it, there was this guy collecting the crystal but behind it was some sort of object.**

_**A gunshot was heard and the stalls came crashing down around the crew.**_

**Toppo: Who the fuck was that?**

_**Spack and the crew turned to face the rooftop when they saw who had fired the shot.**_

**Spack: Doc? Jackie?**

**Chapter 6 – A Message**

_**There the crew was surrounded by forces unknown to them. All they knew was Jackie and The Doctor but they weren't whom they remembered.**_

**Spack: What are you guys doing here?**

**The Doctor: We were sent here by the Grand Master.**

**Toppo: Strange, I never sent out any letters.**

**Jackie: Not you.**

**The Doc: Now, if you don't mind, we'll be killing you promptly.**

**Jackie: I love it when you talk serious.**

_**Jackie moved her hands around The Doc's body and kissed him; their tongues all in each other's mouths. Their men spread around the crew and Raven soon looked up.**_

**Raven: I have a bad feeling that this will come back to bite me but I must warn you; nod at the bird and people will die.**

_**The men were curious and so, one nodded at a crow that was flying through the air. Gunshots were heard and the men fell down to the ground swiftly.**_

**Raven: I warned you, nobody ever listens.**

**The Doctor: Who's responsible for this?**

**Reaver: That'd be me, Doctor.**

_**The Doctor and Jackie turned around to find Reaver standing there with a gun towards The Doctor's head.**_

**The Doctor: Don't be so hasty, Reaver.**

**Toppo: Oh shit, did I leave those two ladies on the ship? Oh well, I'm sure the ship will be fine. Does anybody else smell fire?**

**Reaver: What turned you two?**

**The Doctor: The cause, Jackie and a fuckload of crystal meth.**

**Jackie: The cause was just!**

**Spack: Actually, I do smell fire, what is that sm—what the fuck?**

_**Spack directed his attention at the ship and could see it burrowing down into the sea in flames.**_

**Raven: What the hell happened?**

**Spack: My crew…**

**Toppo: My woman…**

**Tipsy: My booze.**

**Reaver: What the? They're gone!**

_**Reaver discovered that the Doctor and Jackie had disappeared whilst he was distracted.**_

**Reaver: Bloody hell, the one time I have some advantage.**

**Spack: Reaver, where's Steve and all the others?**

**Reaver: They're waiting on the ship for a while, why?**

**Spack: I've discovered something of great importance.**

**Reaver: This wouldn't happen to be a key would it?**

**Hug de Car: How did you know?**

**Reaver: I guess fate has placed us in this same place but what for?**

**Toppo: I believe it's fairly simple my dear, Reaver. They want us to recover the key so that **_**I **_**may kill my father.**

**Reaver: None of us will use it.**

**Everyone: What?!**

**Reaver: Do you really think we can comprehend the power of which it contains?**

**Spack: Why yes, yes I do.**

**Reaver: Well if anything, I'm going to keep it.**

**Spack: Coming from the man who offered to help me and then left me to die.**

**Reaver: Yes.**

**Spack: Oh, well fuck you.**

**Reaver: You'd like that wouldn't you?**

**Spack: Anyway, we need to head for America.**

**Reaver: Is that where they're going?**

**Spack: No, it's where they'll need to go.**

**Reaver: Where are they going?**

**Spack: Mountains in Russia.**

**Reaver: Then that's where we'll go, my crew will head for there while you crew journeys to America.**

**Spack: I believe I lack a ship.**

**Reaver: We'll drop you guys off.**

_**The crew entered the ship and set sail for America.**_

**Toppo: So Reaver, you and that Stella chick banging yet?**

**Reaver: She seems to possess strong feelings of affection towards me but I'm not sure I can feel the same.**

**Toppo: What do you mean?**

**Reaver: In my line of work, "love" as it's called, is a weakness.**

**Toppo: Love is not easy, Reaver. It takes more strength to love than to just ignore it.**

**Reaver: Why look at you, becoming all soft.**

**Toppo: I'm a romantic at heart.**

**Reaver: So what do you think I should do?**

**Toppo: When this is done, you'll walk up to her house with a jukebox, hold that shit up over your head and you'll play Knocking on Heaven's Door.**

**Reaver: What's that song?**

**Toppo: A song I am going to write.**

**Reaver: You write songs?**

**Toppo: I'm a ladies man, I know this shit. Until then, why don't I just talk to her?**

**Reaver: If you believe that's the best choice.**

_**While those two continued their conversation, Hug de Car and Tipsy got down to talking.**_

**Tipsy: How did you get involved in all this? You're clearly not from around here.**

**Hug de Car: I used to be a waiter, starting to want that life back now actually.**

**Tipsy: Why give up such a position?**

**Hug de Car: Oh, didn't clarify, I was a waiter in **_**Australia**_**.**

**Tipsy: Ah, the spiders?**

**Hug de Car: Yeah.**

**Tipsy: The weather?**

**Hug de Car: Yeah?**

**Tipsy: The women?**

**Hug de Car: No.**

**Tipsy: No?**

**Hug de Car: Not at all, the women were quite busty in all honesty. Can't compare to a British woman but there are some very fuckable ones. Pardon my French. What made you steal?**

**Tipsy: The people at my old hometown betrayed me and set me up. So I stole a very prized jewel, and killed around 40 whores.**

**Hug de Car: I think I heard about that, this guy was called Jack the something or other?**

**Tipsy: Ripper but they only busted me for the theft.**

**Hug de Car: Lucky.**

**Tipsy: Indeed.**

_**The boat ride lasted days and land was in sight.**_

**Spack: Land ho!**

**Toppo: Where? I could go for some land hoes right about now.**

**Spack: No, I meant we're nearing land.**

**Toppo: My point still stands.**

**Reaver: How will we depart?**

**Spack: Same groups?**

**Reaver: We're not enough to take on Nikolai, how about Raven journeys with us and Bel—**

**Stella: I'll go.**

**Reaver: What? Why?**

**Stella: I don't see a real purpose on your ship, Reaver. Toppo and Spack made me contribute but all you're using me for is eye-candy.**

**Reaver: Why do you think I suggested Bella to leave?**

**Stella: Because she's a bitch.**

**Reaver: Exactly.**

**Chapter 7 – Ace of Spades**

_**There's one character that has been overlooked throughout this whole story though, a man who has not been seen or mentioned. **_

**Ace: What? Where am I?**

**Unknown Voice: Welcome to the Road.**

**Ace: The what?**

_**Ace cried in fright, the dark secluded pathway drove him crazy and so he stood there; frozen. While he waited, Reaver and his part of the crew journeyed towards Russia.**_

**Reaver: Raven, do you think she's mad at me?**

**Raven: Who's mad at you?**

**Reaver: Stella.**

**Raven: Well well, my old mentor has fallen in love. How cute, you know that's a sign of weakness right?**

**Reaver: I'm not in love, you cunt, say anything about it once more and I'll slit your throat.**

**Raven: Why do you like her, if I may ask?**

**Reaver: There's something captivating about her.**

**Raven: Here's some word of advice Reaver. Man the fuck up and focus on our fucking mission.**

_**Reaver focused on the ocean while Reaver approached Steve.**_

**Raven: How are you handling the Aids?**

**Steve: Fairly well.**

**Raven: That's good. How has Reaver been in my absence?**

**Steve: Acting unusual, something tells me he's had sex.**

**Raven: What makes you say that?**

**Steve: The fact that he yelled "I just had sex" every night.**

**Raven: Oh, that's just a song he wrote.**

**Steve: I see, never the less I propose we talk to him.**

**Raven: Don't bother, there's no getting through to him.**

**Raven: Let us continue our journey.**

_**So they did, and while they did their enemies had found their way to the temple at breakneck speed.**_

**Nikolai: So we've finally made it to the temple it seems but what now? The door seems locked.**

**Nathaniel: Well clearly, we need to ring the doorbell.**

**Nikolai: I see.**

_**Nikolai pressed his finger onto the button and heard the music 'When Birds suddenly Appeared' play. The door opened and the group entered.**_

**Nikolai: There it is! A piece of the key—**

**Spack: A bit of the key it seems.**

**Toppo: This seems rather unusual.**

**Stella: I still can't believe him.**

**Toppo: Believe what?**

**Stella: Reaver, he treats me like I'm nothing.**

**Toppo: Well lady, love ain't easy and it always has its prices. I'm sure he's thinking the same about you.**

**Spack: This is not the right time!**

**Toppo: Grab that shit and let's be out of here.**

_**Spack and Nikolai almost simultaneously reached for the key. The shock of thunder struck the two temples and everybody fell down onto the ground.**_

_**They awoke in a darkened area broadened with a purple aurora. Everybody was there; Reaver, Spack, Toppo, Raven, Nikolai, Jackie and even Tipsy.**_

**Spack: Where are we?**

**Nikolai: I don't know.**

**Spack: Nikolai? What? How?**

**Mysterious Voice: Welcome to the road. The plot thickens each day and each day more holes are created; this story has lost meaning and this road will place it back on track but only one person will discover it.**

**Spack: What is this place?**

**Mysterious Voice: This is the past, the future and the presence merged into one entity. But there's one catch, only one can claim the prize and there'll be many battles fought. This road will separate you all to a full extent and will help you gain a full understanding of your crews and of your foes. If you linger then the road will begin to heat and you'll be forced to walk it.**

**Spack: So what you're saying is; walk down this road and restore meaning?**

**Mysterious Voice: Yes.**

**Chapter 8 – The Long Winding Road**

_**The crew scanned around and gazed at each other.**_

**Nikolai: I don't care what the man said; I will end you.**

**Spack: Not if I take your head first—**

**Raven: Enough! We can try to kill each other later but we may need each other. Let's make our way down this road and see what happens. Okay?**

**Nikolai: Fine, but cross me and I'll crush you like a piece of dirt.**

_**The groups started their journey into the road, the darkness surrounding them.**_

**Toppo: Are you okay Tipsy?**

**Tipsy: I don't like the look of this, it's too unnatural.**

**Bella: I know what you mean.**

**Toppo: Don't dwell on it too much; I'm sure we'll get out of here safely.**

**Tipsy: I sure hope so.**

**Spack: Reaver, any idea how long this may be?**

**Reaver: I'm not too sure, there's no apparent sign of an ending.**

_**The crew came to a stop at four pathways, a wall in the centre of it all containing a note.**_

"_**The love which we found**_

_**The glory which we claimed**_

_**The triumph which we savoured**_

_**The mistakes which we made"**_

**Spack: What's this supposed to mean?**

**Raven: I don't know.**

**Nikolai: Hm, let's split up and take different roads. I'll stick with Nathaniel and Powell.**

**Jackie: I'll travel with The Doc here.**

**Spack: Reaver, Raven and the twins will travel with me and the rest can stick with Toppo. Understood?**

**Steve: Alright, let's do this.**

_**The crew dispersed and began to walk on the separate roads.**_

**Spack: My vision is going funny.**

**Reaver: As is… as is… mine…**

_**Everyone on the roads fell to the ground. Everybody and something had changed…**_

_**Where are they? When are they?**_

**Spack: Where are we? Reaver?**

_**Spack looked up and saw a familiar sight.**_

**Spack: This is where I met Reaver.**

**Reaver: Spack?**

**Spack: You know who I am?**

**Reaver: Of course, we were in that road and now we're here. Don't you remember?**

**Spack: Of course, but why are we here?**

**Reaver: I'm not too sure, but perhaps we'll find out why if we continue as we did back then.**

_**The two hopped aboard the new vessel and began to sail as they did back in their olden days.**_

**Raven: There you guys are. Been looking for you everywhere, I found the twins down in Australia.**

**Reaver: How the fuck did you do that so quickly?**

**Raven: I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you.**

_**While they embarked on their journey, so did Toppo and his portion of the crew. Arriving at a very familiar scene to him;**_

**Toppo: This is Uluru?**

_**Everybody was there but only some knew of what was really happening.**_

**Spack: Of course it is, what did you expect?**

**Toppo: Spack?**

**Spack: Yes?**

**Toppo: How do we find our way back on the road?**

**Spack: The what?**

**Toppo: The road, you should remember.**

**Steve: That's not who you think it is Toppo.**

**Toppo: Steve, do you remember?**

**Steve: Of course but you're forgetting that we went down 4 separate paths, perhaps only the people that were with us can see through the illusion?**

**Toppo: So what the hell do we do?**

**Steve: I'm not sure.**

**Raven: Guys?**

**Steve: Yes, Raven?**

**Raven: Raven? It's me, Tipsy!**

**Steve: What the fuck?**

**Toppo: That's weird shit.**

_**Whilst Toppo and his portion of the crew waited, Jackie and The Doc had entered a strange new part of their timeline.**_

**Doc: Babe, where are we?**

**Jackie: I don't know.**

**Doc: Hm, this place seems familiar.**

**Jackie: It's the ceremonial hall.**

**Doc: Oh, where we finally claimed the right to hail the name of Knight Templar.**

**Jackie: Yeah, and the place where we fucked for the first time.**

**Doc: Good times.**

**Jackie: Those were some big moments.**

**Doc: Would another lay might be stretching it.**

**Jackie: That may not be the only thing stretching.**

**Doc: Mmm baby.**

_**While they did some… very adult things, Nikolai and his team found themselves with Monkay in the dungeon.**_

**Nathaniel: Where are we?**

**Nikolai: It seems we're in the torture dungeon where we brutally murdered Monkay.**

**Monkay: You bastards.**

**Nikolai: Quiet you bitch.**

**Nathaniel: What is happening?**

**Powell: I'm not sure sir, but it seems as though we've gone back in time.**

**Nathaniel: But why? How would we restore meaning here?**

**Chapter 9 – Misunderstood**

**Nikolai: What are we supposed to do?**

**Monkay: No more, my arse can't take much more.**

**Nathaniel: I want to hear you scream before you die.**

**Monkay: Where's Hannibal?**

**Nathaniel: Shut up and let me think.**

**Monkay: Okay.**

**Nathaniel: Can I just kill hi—**

_**Nathaniel stopped in his tracks as he found Hannibal pushing his arm against Nathaniel's neck.**_

**Nathaniel: What are you doing, Hannibal?!**

**Hannibal: I don't need to answer your question you Templar bastard.**

**Powell: But you're a Templar.**

**Hannibal: The Assassins would disagree with that statement.**

**Nikolai: What world is this?**

**Hannibal: Enough! I will kill you where you stand.**

_**Nikolai swiftly threw a knife towards Hannibal but he was quick to evade it. Rolling on the ground to the left, he threw Nathaniel out of the way and pulled out a small pistol.**_

**Hannibal: I'll see you die, Nikolai.**

**Nikolai: Wait here, Nathaniel and Powell. You see Nathaniel—**

_**Nikolai interrupted himself and threw his body into Hannibal's crashing him into the wooden door behind him. The door crashed down and the two were on the ground but not for long as they both got to their feet and began to lay punches into each other. Nikolai gripped Hannibal's neck and applied pressure as he smacked him against the wall.**_

**Nikolai: You don't know what you're messing with you puny cunt. I can snap your neck you know, and nobody would care.**

**Hannibal: I'll see you in hell, Nikolai.**

_**Hannibal swiftly planted his foot into Nikolai's stomach and executed wave after wave of ferocious punches. A cannon crashed through the building and threw the Assassin off of him. Nikolai made his way upstairs, the cannon clouding his and Hannibal's vision. He found himself on the roof and in the distance he could see a German vessel calling fire on the building. Nikolai gasped all he could at the fresh air and stopped to catch his breath. Up came Hannibal, grasping the edge of the steel exit.**_

**Hannibal: I won't tell you again, surrender now and you may live.**

**Nikolai: You should know I'm not one to give up. You would have made a great puppet Nikolai but nothing's going to stop me from killing you here too.**

**Hannibal: Too?**

**Nikolai: You do not know? Let me fill you in on something you bitch, I killed you in another reality and I am sure as hell going to kill you in this one too.**

**Hannibal: What the hell are you talking about?**

**Nikolai: An object called the key has allowed me this grand opportunity to end your miserable life once more and I intend to seize—**

_**A cannon crashed down once more and separated the two, the fire spread across the building. Nikolai and Hannibal were both on the ground and coughing up blood.**_

**Hannibal: There was a time when I trusted you; you were like a brother to me!**

**Nikolai: We can still change this.**

**Hannibal: After hearing what you had to say? I'd rather see you dead Nikolai.**

_**Hannibal loaded his gun, as did Nikolai and the two prepared the shot. Nikolai looked to his left (towards the stairwell) and saw Nathaniel and Powell entering the scene.**_

**Nikolai: No. Get out of here!**

**Hannibal: If I can't take you, I'll… I'll… take your… friends…**

_**Hannibal pulled the trigger and the bullet swept through the chest of Powell. He collapsed onto the ground and gripped his chest; Nikolai quickly shot Hannibal in frustration.**_

**Nikolai: Powell? Powell?!**

_**Nikolai crawled up to his fallen companion.**_

**Nikolai: You're going to be okay!**

**Powell: No sir, I don't believe I am.**

**Nikolai: Just hang in there. Nathaniel?**

**Nathaniel: Come on, we need to go. This place is crumbling, we're next to go if we don't leave.**

**Nikolai: I'm not leaving!**

**Powell: Nikolai, do not mourn my loss, think of me as always having an eternal place in the balance of the road. My life may not go on but just know I'll always be your brother at arms and a friend.**

**Nikolai: I… I don't know what to do… help me! Please!**

**Powell: Go.**

**Nikolai: What?**

_**Powell placed his hand on Nikolai's chest and pushed him towards Nathaniel. Nathaniel dragged Nikolai through the doors and closed it as the roof collapsed.**_

**Nikolai: NO!**

_**It all vanished, the road was back as they left it and all that was missing was Powell.**_

**Nathaniel: Come on, we have to continue this path.**

**Nikolai: I don't think I can.**

**Nathaniel: You never liked Powell anyway, Nikolai. Half the time you never paid any attention to him.**

**Nikolai: You don't understand.**

**Nathaniel: You right, I don't understand, maybe if you'd make it a little bit clearer and tell me what I don't understand instead of hiding it I would know abit more!**

**Nikolai: He was my brother! Are you happy now? He was my brother.**

**Nathaniel: Oh… I'm so… I'm so sorry.**

**Nikolai: Oh you're sorry? Let me tell you something, you can shove your fucking sorrys up your ass.**

**Nathaniel: You think I don't know what it's like to lose a brother but this is no reason to start a fight, remember what Spack said? We need to work together. But we cannot do that if we're fighting.**

**Nikolai: I already know what's going on and why things were different.**

**Nathaniel: Explain.**

**Nikolai: The key is meant to be what conjoins a man to another universe or time period, am I wrong?**

**Nathaniel: No you are not.**

**Nikolai: This road is supposed to be a zone within a thing I refer to as a time gap. That space between past, presence and future but what if I told you that this gap has extended beyond one realm? What if it has entered a different dimension where things seem familiar to us but are not?**

**Nathaniel: That's crazy!**

**Nikolai: Is it, Nathaniel? Think about, we just entered a period in time where we thought everything was natural but it turned out something was too different which impacted us and caused us to lose one of our team members!**

**Nathaniel: That's logical, we'll need to find the others and tell them.**

**Nikolai: Let us go then.**

_**The two journeyed to a part where all 4 roads reunited once more and there they found everybody camping down and waiting for the three to return.**_

**Chapter 10 – The Ring Of Fire**

_**The two gazed over as the rest were still there, nobody had died.**_

**Spack: Where's the third guy?**

_**Nikolai hold back and allowed Nathaniel to continue.**_

**Nathaniel: Dead.**

**Spack: Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that.**

**Nathaniel: You should be, if you left the key well enough alone—**

**Spack: Me? Why didn't you guys?**

**Nikolai: Because we know what we're doing.**

**Spack: Clearly you don't or else you wouldn't have been in the situation you are in now.**

**Nikolai: I oughta kill you right on spot.**

**Spack: I'd like to see you try.**

_**The two drew their swords but Raven stopped them in their tracks.**_

**Raven: I can kill you both; remember that, until then we must stick together as a team and find our way out of here.**

**Spack: Gah, I hate it when people are correct and I'm wrong.**

**Toppo: You're always wrong.**

**Spack: Shut up.**

**Reaver: Well perhaps I should catch you two up; we're camping out here for abit since apparently we're still restricted to our tired states.**

**Nathaniel: Are you guys aware of what's occurring here?**

**Spack: No, we've been trying to figure it out but to no avail. We were all bought back to the past but it was all…**

**Nikolai: "Wrong"?**

**Spack: Exactly!**

**Nathaniel: I believe we have discovered the answer.**

**Toppo: Really?**

**Nikolai: Indeed we have, this area acts as a sort of gap between the past, presence and future but I have come to suspect that this has gone beyond the gap into a wide variety of others.**

**Raven: What? Do you mean that it's gone into—**

**Nikolai: Other universes, you saw it yourselves didn't you people?**

**Reaver: We saw when Spack and I first met; we were attacked by pirates but this time the Captain was well prepared and armed with militia grade weaponry. The first one we faced was a fool with only one cannon. He would have sunk us if we didn't manage to escape.**

**Jackie: Apparently we were Assassins in ours and in their grand hall. We did it there too but the other Assassins weren't too happy about it.**

**The Doctor: Doesn't matter, had sex.**

**Toppo: We were put back to Uluru but they had armies and we couldn't defeat them. We had to pull back for abit but we were surrounded. Oh, something strange had occurred though.**

**Spack: Yes?**

**Toppo: Tipsy wasn't there at the time but only, he was.**

**Spack: What do you mean?**

**Toppo: Something transformed him into Raven.**

**Raven: Hm, the keys are supposed to dig into your subconscious in this reality but what if they did into others in these circumstances.**

**Spack: I reckon we've dwelled on this mission enough, take a break guys, we've had a rough day.**

**Bella: It was day?**

**Spack: Don't start me, woman.**

_**The group dispatched and went off into their sectors of the zone to rest and recover. Reave came and sat beside Stella, she just looked into the darkness.**_

**Reaver: Stella?**

**Stella: Oh… hey, Reaver.**

**Reaver: What's the matter?**

**Stella: This… this darkness.**

**Reaver: What about it?**

**Stella: It doesn't seem right.**

**Reaver: Listen, when we get back home I want to make sure you're okay so I will—**

**Stella: But what if we won't make it back? I know it sounds silly but I have a feeling it's going to pick us all apart.**

**Reaver: I won't let that happen.**

**Stella: I'm afraid we don't have control over it.**

_**While those two were talking, Tipsy and Toppo were having a nice little chat about the women they had fared in their time.**_

**Toppo: So Tipsy, you sound Irish, tell me about the Irish sights to see.**

**Tipsy: You mean the women?**

**Toppo: Is there any better sight?**

**Tipsy: Oh well, there are so many sexy ladies and horny too. There's a plus.**

**Toppo: Sounds marvellous, care to name a few?**

**Tipsy: Well there was one girl, her hair was quite nice and her tits… her tits were just out of this world.**

**Toppo: Do you know her name?**

**Tipsy: As a matter a fact I do, it's Jacqueline Riposki.**

**Toppo: Eep.**

**Tipsy: What?**

**Toppo: You know Jackie?**

**Tipsy: Yes?**

_**All went silent for a few moments until Tipsy came to the realization.**_

**Tipsy: Oh fuck my fuck! I… I did things to her that no man should ever do to a young lass!**

**Toppo: It's okay, could be worse.**

**Tipsy: How?! How the fuck can that be worse?! I fucked Jackie!**

_**The whole group turned to face Tipsy in absolute shock and then turned to face Jackie with their jaws dropped down onto the ground.**_

**Steve: If I may speak on behalf of all us here… What?**

**Tipsy: I fucked Jackie back a few years ago.**

**Jackie: That's mentally scarring.**

**Reaver: Wow… good on ya Tipsy, I tried when we first met but was quite unsuccessful.**

**Tipsy: I'm Irish.**

**Reaver: Ah.**

**Toppo: Well, this has been quite awkward, we'll stay for a couple more minutes and then I suggest we move out.**

_**Nathaniel approached The Doctor and placed his hand firmly on his shoulder.**_

**Nathaniel: How are you two holding up?**

**The Doctor: We're doing fine, we just want to get off this thing and back to our normal lives.**

**Nathaniel: You two realize that we may not make it back?**

**Jackie: We will, I know we will.**

**Toppo: Alright everybody, let's head on. We can't loiter around here any longer.**

_**The crew ventured fourth onto the road with Spack and Nikolai leading at the front and Reaver along with Nathaniel making sure nobody gets left into the dust.**_

**Spack: Stop. It's a field of some sort.**

_**In front of them lay a purple field with electricity sparking through it.**_

**The Doctor: It appears to be an electro-magnetic field but something's not right about it.**

**Raven: What do you mean?**

**The Doctor: There's no telling what's on the other side, could be a gap which we could fall through or it could be a man holding a gun to our throats.**

**Steve: I'll take the first step then, let's face it, I'm the least important around here. I'm even less important than Tipsy and we've only known him for 8 to 9 chapters.**

_**Steve tried placing his hand into the field but he felt a pressure haul his body in and soon, everybody followed. They awoke at a large volcano, the fire blazed down into the depths of the rocky sides and lead into an empty plain. Everyone was intact but something did not seem right…**_

**Reaver: When did this happen? And why does my beard itch?**

**Bella: When did you go grey, Reaver?**

**Reaver: I'm not—Oh, shit.**

**Tipsy: Seems as though we've hit some point in the future but why this volcano?**

_**An echo could be heard amongst the crew, echoing for them to scale it and discover what's on top.**_

**Spack: Seriously Reaver, you look good with a grey beard.**

**Reaver: I can kill you Spack, remember that.**

**Spack: Oh you love me.**

**Reaver: No, I really don't.**

**Nathaniel: Shut the fuck up and let's scale this shit.**

_**And so they did, the crew set a steady course up the volcano; being very careful not to disrupt the flow of lava but not burn in it during the process. The crew eventually finished their venture to the top and saw the villages behind them burning down to the ground. The houses were crumbling down onto the stone pavement and the people were trying to hide in the ill-gotten sewers.**_

**Spack: What's happening?**

**Ace: Oh you know; abit of this and abit of that.**

**Spack: Ace?**

**Ace: Oh, so you remember me?**

**Spack: How can I not remember you? You betrayed us when we had finally trusted you.**

**Ace: I did what was right and I don't regret it.**

**Spack: Why are you here?**

**Ace: I've been requested to eliminate you all.**

**Raven: Ace, you do not understand what's on the line here!**

**Ace: You will not return to the road and I will see that you all perish.**

**Spack: How do you know about the road?**

**Ace: A magical entity reached out to me and pulled me into this strange world filled with mystery. The voice called out to me and pleaded with me that I may have one thing I wish for which is for complete and utter wealth.**

**Spack: Ace, you can't do this, join us and you'll gain wealth anyway. Instead you're risking your life away for some material possession!**

**Ace: I never really liked you, Spack. You or your team, Reaver did things to me which I'll never forget and for that you all must die.**

**Spack: Hold up, you did things to him?**

**Reaver: He had it coming.**

**Spack: Ah, but Ace, a question if I may.**

**Ace: Ask it, it'll be the last one you ask.**

**Spack: What lies ahead on this road?**

**Ace: Destiny.**

**Toppo: Why haven't you journeyed to there?**

**Ace: Because my form is restricted to this location, if I leave I will be no more than simple ashes.**

**Reaver: I've had enough of this chat; I always knew I'd be the death of you, Ace.**

**Ace: Ha, you're nothing compared to this new amount of strength that the voice has given me.**

_**A bridge formed across the lava and the two stepped on it. A fight was quick to ensue and the two battled it out, punches thrown right and left. At some stage it seemed as though Ace had the upper hand but he was mistake as Reaver quickly knocked him off of the bridge. Looking over; Reaver could see Ace gripping on for dear life.**_

**Ace: Help!**

**Reaver: I demand information from you in return.**

**Ace: Fine, whatever; just help me up.**

_**Reaver grasped onto Ace's wrist and began to haul him up but stopped mid-track.**_

**Reaver: Answers first; what do you know about the voice?**

**Ace: Quite abit, he was something of a god whom was trapped inside two bits of a key which was separated by the gods Jupiter and Minerva after the imprisonment of Juno.**

**Reaver: Does he have a name?**

**Ace: He never spoke of it, I didn't really make much of it, all I wanted was wealth and to destroy you lot in the process.**

**Reaver: You're a fucking idiot; you'd risk all our lives in the process and for what? A few coins which you may not get because you fail to get it through your skull that only one person will find out the secret. You're not worthy to be alive and you're sure as hell not being spared by me.**

_**Reaver loosed his grip on Ace; the former crew member began to squirm as his former companion loosened his grip over the molten hot lava.**_

**Ace: Reaver, please!**

**Reaver: I'd rather kill you myself.**

_**Reaver reached into his pocket and pulled out his flintlock pistol. Aiming it in the face of Ace, he pushed his finger deep into the trigger. The bullet spit right into Ace's head and his hand let go of the person he once feared. Once a man was now a lifeless body who was now flying at fast pace into the depths of lava.**_

**Spack: What's that?**

_**The grumble of ground beginning to break could be heard and something began to rise out of the ground. A doorway of sorts with a magnetic field surrounding it, similar to the one they had entered.**_

**Toppo: Go! We need to leave!**

**Chapter 11 – Death of a Salesman**

_**The crew managed to leave the volcano safely and found themselves in another camping type location.**_

**Tipsy: That was quite the show.**

**Nathaniel: Indeed it was.**

**Tipsy: Who the hell are you?**

**Nathaniel: I am Nathaniel Gladwin, and you are?**

**Tipsy: Tipsy McStagger, how you doing?**

**Nathaniel: Seen better days.**

**Tipsy: It's day?**

**Nathaniel: Don't you start, you pest!**

**Tipsy: Calm down, lad.**

_**Steve made his way to Hug de Car and sat down beside him.**_

**Steve: What's up?**

**Hug de Car: Nothing really, feeling a little bit of a pain in my stomach, nothing to worry about though.**

**Steve: Are you sure?**

**Hug de Car: Fairly sure.**

**Steve: So what do you think of our journey thus far?**

**Hug de Car: It's been extraordinary; do you know where we are and what we're sitting on?**

**Steve: A rock cold ground which is starting to freeze my arse?**

**Hug de Car: Not only that but we're sitting in a place where we don't know what time it is because there is no time. We're in a "gap" as that Nikolai guy had put it.**

**Steve: So do we age?**

**Hug de Car: We're in a place where there is no time, of course we don't age.**

**Steve: But when we entered that future area we grew older.**

**Hug de Car: Well yes, that's what the magnetic field did; it caused us to age according to the time we've entered in.**

**Steve: But what I don't understand is how.**

**Hug de Car: Our subconscious enters our bodies in that time and we consume it as we would.**

**Steve: Then when we exit we're back to normal?**

**Hug de Car: Because our subconscious is that of our original bodies, we're still the age we were when we had entered The Road.**

**Steve: That's amazing.**

**Hug de Car: Is it not?**

_**The group packed up and made their way towards a large mountain. It seemed it'd take weeks to reach the top of such a thing. But they climbed anyway, they never grew hungry on this trip which made it easier but they grew restless.**_

**Toppo: Bloody hell, I don't think I can go on.**

**Spack: How come?**

**Nikolai: Good, less things for us to worry about.**

**Toppo: Do you want me to come over there? Because so help me god, I will come over there and I will go all fucking secret agent on your ass.**

**Nikolai: Oh yeah right, secret agent, what's your codename huh?**

**Toppo: Bond… James Bond…**

**Nikolai: Sounds stupid.**

**Toppo: No way, you watch, that name will be everywhere one day.**

**Nikolai: I highly doubt that.**

**Toppo: Anyway Spack, to answer your question, I am absolutely exhausted.**

**Spack: Strange, I feel just fine.**

**Steve: I'm starting to tire, in all honesty.**

**Raven: Set up camp. Spack, I want to know what we're dealing with, if you're not tired then continue the climb.**

**Spack: Doesn't sound like a wise move considering how we're getting picked off one by one.**

**Reaver: I will go too, I'm feeling fine.**

**Nathaniel: We'll stay here with the others, no point in going when two people have gone.**

_**So the two made their way up the mountain, only to find a cloaked man reading a book while sipping a cup of coffee. He appeared to not have noticed Spack and Reaver but let off no hints otherwise.**_

**Reaver (whispering): We need to be very quiet, Spack. Spack?**

**Spack: Whatcha reading?**

**Reaver: Oh, so much for being quiet.**

**Cloaked Man: Nothing that big, just the history of mankind.**

**Reaver: Holy shit, really?**

**Cloaked Man: Yeah, want a read?**

**Spack: I don't do reading.**

**Cloaked Man: Clearly, how you talk is a primary symbol of that.**

**Spack: What?**

**Cloaked Man: Exactly, now… what do you want?**

**Spack: To continue through the road but that gateway seems to be out of function.**

**Cloaked Man: It's a locked gateway, only one with the key may open it.**

**Reaver: The key?**

**Cloaked Man: The one with a hidden power inside him that awaits release!**

**Spack: What about you? What will you do?**

**Cloaked Man: I will cast that spell which will open the gate.**

**Reaver: Why can't you do it alone?**

**Cloaked Man: Listen guys, I only do what the voice tells me to do. I can't change that at all.**

**Spack: We'll need to go gather the others and see which one holds this power.**

_**And so they did, the group ventured up the mountain once more and regrouped with the cloaked man again.**_

**Toppo: Woah, who's this guy?**

**Raven: Stand back, he may be dangerous.**

**Spack: He's fine, a bit of nerd but fine.**

**Cloaked Man: A person who likes to read is not a "nerd" but instead, is someone who would preferably remain better than the illiterate people out there.**

**Toppo: So what's this key?**

**Cloaked Man: I do not know, there's a spell I am meant to cast—**

_**Hug de Car gripped his stomach in agony and a black glow began to form around him. Taking the shape of his body and the pain suddenly vanished.**_

**Reaver: Amazing.**

**Hug de Car: Oh my god, such power!**

**Cloaked Man: Come on, we must get this done now, it seems as though the gate is about to crumble.**

**Hug de Car: It seems as though I have to do it, don't I?**

**Cloaked Man: Indeed you do.**

**Hug de Car: What's the price?**

_**The cloaked man stopped in his tracks for a quick moment and sighed for a minute.**_

**Hug de Car: I see…**

**Spack: What are you saying?**

**Cloaked Man: I'm sorry young man, but this is how it must be.**

**Spack: Please, don't.**

**Raven: We have no choice; if this gate doesn't open then we're stuck here.**

**Spack: There's got to be another way.**

**Cloaked Man: I'm afraid there isn't, my boy.**

**Hug de Car: Can I have a moment, Mr…?**

**Cloaked Man: Norris.**

**Hug de Car: Can I please have a moment, Mr. Norris?**

**Cloaked Man: Of course.**

**Hug de Car: Well guys, this is the end of the road for me. I must say it has been quite the ride, I was nothing but a French waiter in Australia when you guys found me. I never would have thought it would end this way but I feel a strange sense of completion. I feel as though that my life has had meaning, that I can go in peace and have no regrets. You guys took me in with open arms, except you Spack, and you guys made me feel like a welcome member. You made me feel useful; you guys helped me move on. Now it's time for me to return the favour…**

**Spack: Please… Hug, don't do this. We can find another way!**

**Hug de Car: No… we can't.**

_**The cloaked man began to chant and Spack stood in silence as a bright light flashed at the gateway and reflected into Hug.**_

**Spack: Hug!**

_**Spack charged into the smoke and all he found left of Hug, were ashes. Their crew member was gone and all he left behind was ash and dust.**_

**Bella: Spack? Are you alright?**

**Spack: I… I don't know…**

**Reaver: What do you mean you don't know?**

**Spack: I just don't know anymore.**

**Raven: Spack, we need to go.**

**Spack: Do we? Why will we go? Just so another one of us can get picked off?**

**Reaver: Remember what's on the line.**

**Spack: I can't continue—**

_**Spack was interrupted by Reaver driving his fist into the cheek of the captain; the force pushing him down to the ground.**_

**Reaver: Spack!**

**Spack: What?**

**Reaver: Man the fuck up. We're continuing and you're dragging your ass with us.**

**Toppo: Why don't you leave him there?**

**Reaver: Bait.**

**Chapter 12 – Born To Be Wild**

_**The crew went through the gate and found themselves split up separately. Each imprisoned in a room, except for one person; The Doc.**_

**The Doc: Where am I?**

_**A faint whisper in his head told him to free the others but it felt like a scream. The place reaked of smoke and blurred up Doc's vision. He found himself running around the place hoping to find at least one person who could help him in his predicament. He heard a scream and rushed at the sight to find the twins sitting in a chair while some sort of liquid poured out of a pipe.**_

**The Doc: Hm, green liquid, presumably radioactive.**

**Stella: Doc? Help!**

**The Doc: I don't see why I should.**

**Bella: Please help us!**

**The Doc: Though they are hot, maybe they'll pay me back in sex. I'm sure Jackie won't mind- Jackie!**

_**The Doctor quickly charged into the room and sealed the pipeline, the acid faded quickly and the twins were able to escape.**_

**The Doc: Where's Jackie?**

**Bella: We don't know, last person we heard was Spack screaming upstairs.**

**The Doc: Alright, go outside, both of you, we'll need you later on.**

**Stella: Why?**

**The Doc: Bitch, did I say you had a choice? Go!**

_**The three dispersed and The Doc continued up the stairs, crawling as he became exhausted due to the shocking amount of smoke pouring into the building. The Doc found Spack cowering on a chair surrounded by spiders.**_

**Spack: Doc, you gotta help me man!**

**The Doc: They're just small spiders, you see them all the time in Australia.**

**Spack: I know but I have a phobia.**

**The Doc: I thought you were Australian?**

**Spack: About that...**

_**The Doc interrupted and burst into the door, crushing the spiders surrounding Spack and retreating outside with his former Captain.**_

**Spack: Thank you, I heard screams all down the hall, perhaps checking there. Have you rescued anyone else?**

**The Doc: I have no time, go outside and I'll bring everyone in.**

_**The Doc was quick in his efforts to rescue everyone but he couldn't locate one person, the most important person in the building.**_

**The Doc: JACKIE!**

_**The Doc leapt through an office and came across a steel door, inside it was Jackie but an object in the corner made him cringe. The Doc was quick to pick the lock but Jackie was surrounded by chains, the ticking of the corner could be heard.**_

**Jackie: Baby, get out of here.**

**The Doc: I'm not leaving you behind!**

**Jackie: You don't have a choice.**

**The Doc: How long do I have?**

**Jackie: It's initial countdown was 10 minutes.**

**The Doc: Not long, just don't cast me aside.**

**Jackie: I'm going to have to.**

**The Doc: Jackie, listen to reason.**

**Jackie: I am, you're listening to your heart but it's wrong, John.**

**The Doc: I'm not leaving.**

**Jackie: Listen to me, heed these words carefully and hope that they guide you well; do not trust Nikolai.**

**The Doc: We pledged allegiance to the cause!**

**Jackie: The cause is justified but the means of achievement is not, you know how many innocent lives we killed to get to where we are now?**

**The Doc: No.**

**Jackie: Too many, what he has asked us to do is bad but we continued to and now we pay the price.**

**The Doc: You have to see the situation we're in.**

**Jackie: I do, now go!**

**The Doc: But-**

**Jackie: Go!**

_**The Doc hesitated but eventually sprinted out of the building, the explosion pushed him forward and he gazed at the structure once more. He was planted on the ground and pounded his fist. His tears dripped down into the soil and the group saw that he came out alone.**_

**Nathaniel: I'm sorry Doc, she was a fine lady.**

**The Doc: Just... Just don't.**

_**The crew looked back and saw a gateway had opened. They entered the portal and set up once more.**_

**Spack: Alright, don't get too comfortable, we don't have the time to be lazing about.**

**Toppo: Time?**

**Spack: Fuck off, you know what I mean.**

_**Raven set himself beside The Doc and patted him on the back.**_

**Raven: It may not be easy but the pain will end soon.**

**The Doc: Sure as hell doesn't feel like it.**

**Raven: You do know that chances are we will not make it to the end.**

**The Doc: It should have been me in that building. She would have gained more of a chance to make it to the end. But without her word then I wouldn't have come to a realization.**

**Raven: What?**

**The Doc: Nikolai needs to die.**

**Raven: What? Why?**

**The Doc: He's responsible for us being in this position. It's the right thing to do, so you must know that when given the chance I will kill him.**

**Chapter 13 - Skyfall**

_**The crew took off once more but the tension of it was frightening. Spack and Nikolai lead the way and finally came across a magnetic gateway.**_

**Steve: Before we go in, can I say something? A speech?**

**Tipsy: Fine, make it quick.**

**Toppo: Yeah, we have better things to do than just listen to you.**

_**Steve stood at the front of the team and began to speak.**_

**Steve: You're all frightened, I get that, I am too but remember that no matter what; we're a team for the meantime. Chances are one of us will come back to our reality alive but we must not betray those we care about to achieve this goal. We will triumph, we will!**

_**The group cheered and jumped into the gate, everyone was split up in what seemed like a hotel banquet. Toppo found himself in a bedroom, looking around wondering where he was. He saw a note posted against a TV and read its contents.**_

"_**Greetings Agent, we've located the Kcaps to this location, if we're lucky you can find him. We don't have any indication on what he looks like, stay alert. He may also be aware of your presence so keep an eye out of any suspicious activity. Good luck! ~Agency"**_

_**Toppo put down the note and heard the bow come across the strings of a violin.**_

**Toppo: I must be nearing the party.**

_**He walked out of the corridor into a relatively large room, the chandelier dangling from the ceiling and tables all around. An open bar and even a small stage where the performers would perform.**_

**Toppo: I think I can see Tipsy at the open bar there.**

_**Toppo slyly made his way through the crowd to the bar, he saw Tipsy going through his drinks.**_

**Toppo: I see you found the bar.**

**Tipsy: I can always use a good drink.**

**Toppo: Part of being Irish?**

**Tipsy: Somewhat. Any idea why we're here?**

**Toppo: I have a good idea, a man is here and apparently he's trying to kill me.**

**Tipsy: I haven't seen Reaver anywhere.**

**Toppo: Not Reaver, not sure on who it is.**

_**Spack and Steve appeared at the scene with a note in their hands.**_

**Spack: You got one too?**

**Tipsy: No.**

**Toppo: I did.**

**Steve: Any idea who this Kcaps guy is?**

**Toppo: Wait a moment, Kcaps?**

**Steve: Yeah.**

**Toppo: Spell it backwards.**

**Steve: S-P-A-C-K. Spa-**

**Spack: It's not me, why else would I get the same letter.**

**Toppo: I think that's a way of telling us that this person is the complete opposite.**

**Steve: What gives you that idea?**

**Tipsy: Probably the fact that they do it in the movies.**

**Toppo: Yeah, what he said.**

**Spack: So, we're going to have to look for an ugly Englishman.**

**Toppo: Are you an idiot? There's no such thing as an ugly British man.**

**Steve: Who... Who are those people on the chandelier?**

**Spack: Reaver and Raven?**

**Reaver: Yeah?**

_**The two appeared right beside Spack and the others, they had vanished from the chandelier and sat themselves down.**_

**Raven: Did you guys get the note too?**

**Spack: Yeah, have you guys seen Nikolai and the other Templars around here?**

**Reaver: No, we haven't. Have you guys?**

**Toppo: We wouldn't have asked if we had.**

**Mysterious Speaker Voice: Now presenting Sir Buckwald II.**

_**A man of apparent wealth began to walk down the large white stairs, gliding down lightly. He saw the crew staring at him suspiciously and decided to pay them a visit.**_

**Buckwald: Hello people, welcome to my humbled home.**

**Toppo: I thought this was a hotel?**

**Buckwald: Oh my, no. Not at all.**

**Spack: Say Buckwald, what is your name?**

**Buckwald: Well, I am actually part German so my name is – Wait, why do you want to know?**

**Raven: You're avoiding the question.**

**Buckwald: Well, this game has been fun but I guess it's over.**

**Spack: Kcaps!**

_**Buckwald dived over the table, the cloth and all the cutlery came crashing down to the ground and the table itself flipped and acted as cover. The people around the place screamed and charged out the door, pushing each other until only the groups were in the home.**_

**Toppo: Take cover!**

**Reaver: Toppo, take this shitty flintlock! I can improvise but you guys are shit.**

**Toppo: Fine then.**

_**Bullets flew through the air, skimming the tables, Tipsy continued to sip his drink at the bar and pretended that nothing was happening.**_

**Tipsy: You know, when I was a young lass- Hey, where did you go?**

_**Tipsy turned around and saw a man pointing a gun at the tip of his forehead.**_

**Tipsy: Oh look, a man who doesn't know any better.**

**Random Guard: Surrender.**

**Tipsy: Your voice sounds familiar.**

**Random Guard: I said surrender!**

**Tipsy: Nikolai?**

**Random Guard: Just surrender Tipsy.**

**Tipsy: I'm much happier with the drink.**

**Nikolai: There's a gunfight right behind us and you're drinking.**

**Tipsy: Life of an Irish man.**

**Nikolai: Fuck you so much.**

_**Nikolai turned around and quickly fired a bullet into one of the guards, the man planted down to the ground and the firing just stopped. One more heard but from the Buckwald's pistol. The bullet crossed into Toppo's chest and he fell down to the ground. Reaver and Raven leaped to the sides and quickly removed the rest out of anger.**_

**Buckwald: Please! No!**

_**Reaver placed a knife between the eyes of Buckwald and pushed it deep inside; colliding with his skull. The group gathered around the dying body of Toppo.**_

**Toppo: Reaver...**

**Reaver: Yes?**

**Toppo: Why the fuck didn't you do that before, you cock?**

**Reaver: We were angry. One time thing.**

**Toppo: I'm hating you so much right now.**

_**Toppo gripped Reaver's collar and pulled him closer, believing he was going to whisper something into his ear; Reaver didn't fight it. Toppo spat blood into the eye of Reaver.**_

**Reaver: What the fuck man?**

**Toppo: You got me killed you bitch!**

**Reaver: Me?**

**Toppo: Yes you! But now, I guess this is the end for me. I've been a legend for long enough I suppose, it takes guts to fuck shit up the way I did. I mean, remember when Monkay tried to take the ship in England? Fuck man, or when we fucked shit up in Uluru? But listen to my words carefully, don't fuck up.**

**Bella: What?**

**Toppo: Don't fuck up.**

**Bella: Oh, so I did hear him properly.**

_**Toppo died after that comment and the group began to gather around, a gateway appeared at the house's door. They returned to the road and a light could be seen, the crew figured it was the end of the line.**_

_**They were wrong...**_

**Chapter 14 – When The Saints Didn't Come Marching In**

_**The group stopped once more and sat down. They didn't talk for most of the time they were there and not much could be said.**_

**Reaver: Well this is depressing.**

**Raven: We can't dwell on another death.**

**Spack: I don't like losing men under my command.**

**Nikolai: Your command?**

**Spack: Yes, my command. How much have you contributed? To you, everyone is expendable, including the only damn person here who acknowledges your presence.**

**Nathaniel: How dare you!**

**Spack: And you, you tried to betray him, so he too is expendable in your eyes. You guys are just so arrogant to see that, we should just kill you now but we realize this will not solve anything.**

_**Stella set herself down beside Bella and Reaver.**_

**Stella: What do you guys think?**

**Reaver: I think I am getting a fair bit horny.**

**Stella: About the mission.**

**Reaver: I know. I think I am getting a fair bit horny.**

**Bella: I reckon Nikolai, Nathaniel and The Doc will betray us.**

**Reaver: Doc will cut Nikolai in two before rejoining them.**

**Bella: What do you mean?**

**Reaver: Just know that he's on our sid-**

_**The conversation was interrupted by The Doc arguing with Tipsy.**_

**Tipsy: You fail to see what's going on here!**

**The Doc: I fail to see how you came into this situation.**

**Tipsy: Do you not understand? Why do you think you're still here? Because you were too slow to save everyone! You couldn't even save the woman you love, you didn't and there's no way you can ever redeem yourself. I lived in Ireland for 5 years and have killed a hell of a lot more people than you saved. Ever. You're a doctor and you couldn't save the woman you care about.**

**The Doc: ****I don't give a fuck who you are or where you live. You can count on me to be there to bring your fucking life to a hel****lish end. I'll put you in so much fucking pain that it'll make Jesus being nailed to a cross in the desert look like a fucking back massage on a tropical island. I don't give a fuck how many reps you have or how tough you are, how well you can fight, or ho****w many fucking guns you own to protect yourself. I'll fucking show up at your house when you aren't home. I'll turn all the lights on in your house, leave all the water running, open your fridge door and not close it, and turn your gas stove burners on and**** let them waste gas. You're going to start stressing the fuck out, your blood pressure will triple, and you'll have a fucking heart attack.**

**You'll go to the hospital for a heart operation, and the last thing you'll see when you're being put under in the op****erating room is me hovering above you, dressed like a doctor. When you wake up after being operated on, wondering what ticking time bomb is in your chest waiting to go off. You'll recover fully from your heart surgery. And when you walk out the front door ****of the hospital to go home I'll run you over with my fucking car out of no where and kill you. I just want you to know how easily I could fucking destroy your pathetic excuse of a life, but how I'd rather go to a great fucking length to make sure your last**** remaining days are spent in a living, breathing fucking hell. It's too late to save yourself, but don't bother committing suicide either… I'll fucking resuscitate you and kill you again myself you bitch-faced faggot. Welcome to hell, population; you**

_**Tipsy backed away slowly in surprise to the long speech the Doc had given.**_

**Spack: I'm going to assume that it's time to continue the journey.**

_**And so they did, they journeyed through the magnetic gateway once more and discovered a post apocalyptic wasteland which appeared to be under heavy fire.**_

**Soldier: We're taking heavy fire, we need people to man the guns.**

**Reaver: Guns?**

_**The next minute, Reaver could be seen operating a turret on demon like creatures.**_

**Reaver: Welcome to the 21****st**** century, bitch!**

**Stella: I know this isn't the best of times Tipsy but what were you guys arguing about?**

**Tipsy: He went on about how worthless the lives we had lost meant nothing compared to his beloved.**

**Raven: Not the best time, I can see the gate has opened.**

**Spack: If we leave the cover to get there, we're screwed!**

**Steve: I'll go and cause a distraction.**

**Raven: You can't. You'd be gunned down on sight-**

_**Raven was interrupted by a large red demon throwing his fist into the floor. Raven aimed the gun quickly and fired, the demon's head blowing into the wind.**_

**Reaver: Happy 21****st**** of December you motherfucker!**

**Nathaniel: I see a cover behind the gate leading around this area.**

**Spack: They're trenches, perhaps it could work though we can't abandon the post.**

**Steve: I'll stay.**

**Spack: Steve, you can't, I'll do it.**

**Steve: No Spack, as much as this kills me to admit it, you're needed with them. I however am the best candidate for this job.**

**Spack: Why not, Reaver?**

**Stella: Hell no.**

**Spack: Steve, know that you've always been a good friend.**

**Steve: I know boss. The AIDs would have killed me eventually.**

_**Steve took over the gun and began to gun at the enemy. The bombardment of bullets pounding against the ground and the splat of enemy blood.**_

**Spack: He can make it back, I know he can. Come on, Steve!**

**Steve: I can't!**

_**Steve continued to shoot but began to be outnumbered by the waves of forces. While the crew went through the gate, Spack watched in terror as Steve continued to fight. A demonic creature jumped onto the torrent and placed a grenade; once detonated, Steve could be seen on the floor. Trying to stay strong but it was all for not as the foot of a demon crushed into his skull.**_

**Chapter 15 – Don't You Just Hate It When A Plan Comes Together?**

**Spack: I have to save him!**

_**Reaver gripped Spack's arm and forcefully pulled him into the gate.**_

**Reaver: Snap out of it! We're down to 8 people and soon enough we'll probably be seven.**

**Spack: You're right, I need to keep my cool and think about this for a quick mome- Oh my god we're going to die!**

**Raven: Wait! I hear something.**

_**A faint noise could be heard.**_

**Nathaniel: What on Earth was that?**

**Tipsy: Do you really want to ask "what on Earth"?**

**Nathaniel: Well... no. Not really.**

**Spack: I think it's the voice.**

**Reaver: It is.**

**Mysterious Voice: I can sense questions and doubt are clouding your mind.**

**Spack: A bunch of questions actually; why do we have to die? There is seemingly no point to it.**

**Mysterious Voice: There's always a point to the events which occur, even this.**

**Raven: Help us understand!**

**Mysterious Voice: Do you really believe that in the end, you'll all come to an agreement on who keeps the key? I don't think so, humans were made to fight and argue but not come to agreement. Though, I suppose I can tell you all the truth behind the key.**

**Spack: Truth?**

**Mysterious Voice: This "key" links to a reality like no other. It's unknown where it may be but it's supposed to be the brightest thing there is. The person who makes it there will have complete access to the each portion of space and time.**

**The Doc: You're the bastard behind killing my beautiful Jackie.**

**Mysterious Voice: Your loved one simply isn't the one the keeper has intentions of bringing to the end.**

**Reaver: Who the fuck is the Keeper? Sounds like a faggot.**

**Mysterious Voice: He is, though he means well. He'll show you where you must travel and how you will accomplish your goals.**

**Spack: Answer me one more question though, how the hell is this all possible?**

**Mysterious Voice: I'm afraid I do not understand the question.**

**Spack: These gates and the signs of aging and the fatigue we continue to feel.**

**Reaver: And shouldn't we be technically classified as dead.**

**Mysterious Voice: The gates are just a door, there's always a gap in a doorway and within that gap are all the particles of time. These particles speed up the growth process and affect your subconscious which gradually becomes much older. When you leave, there's a substance called the Talimorion particle which obliterate the extra particles which have attached themselves to your subconscious. Have you ever developed a headache? Of course you have, well, these headaches act as your fatigue, the substances being omitted by the Talimorion particles are- Are you even listening?**

**Spack: Yeah yeah, just looking for pen and paper so I can write this down.**

**Mysterious Voice: We're in the middle of nowhere!**

**Spack: So?**

**Mysterious Voice: Is he always this stupid?**

**Raven: He's our friend and we love him-**

**Reaver: Yes, yes he is.**

**Mysterious Voice: As I was saying... the substances being omitted by Talimorion particles are supposedly giving you headaches in the reality and mentally draining you; causing fatigue. You people are technically classified as dead, yes.**

**Reaver: Just checking, I also would like to know how nobody notices those fucking gates. They're there, just there and everyone walks by them. Can they not see it? Seriously, what the fuck? And I swear if you fucking say that particle one more time-**

**Mysterious Voice: It's due to your subconscious and the Road slowly merging. The Road creates the vision and aim of entering the gateway while your mind is within the body of someone else. When you run into the gates the particles-**

**Reaver: Fucking shut up, I get it now.**

**Mysterious Voice: The particles separate you from that persons body and they have no idea what had occurred.**

**Spack: Strange, I didn't notice this when everyone went through the gateway.**

**Nathaniel: Gah! Help!**

_**The group took their attention off the voice to face Nathaniel who had a rope pressing against his neck.**_

**Nikolai: Doctor Smith, think about what you're doing.**

**The Doc: I'm tired of thinking, Jackie died because of you fuckwits and I'm going to have vengeance on both your scrawny asses.**

_**Nikolai reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pistol, holding it towards Doc's forehead.**_

**Nikolai: You take his life and I will take yours. I will not hesitate to take you with him.**

**Raven: Doc, think about what you're doing here, do you think Jackie would want you to do this?**

**Reaver (whispering): Spack, head around him and try to cut him off. I will keep him distracted and give you time to put him down.**

**Spack (whispering): Put him down?**

**Reaver (whispering): Kill him.**

**Spack: No, we're not losing another life today. Doc, listen to me carefully, we have lost so much so far and in the end it will all be worth it but for now you need to drop your weapon. We can sort this out-**

_**A bullet flew directly over the shoulder of Spack, fired by Doc who seemingly dropped the rope and held the gun in the ear of the his hostage.**_

**The Doc: I'm going to continue down this road and if anybody follows me, I will kill them and Nathaniel.**

_**The Doc continued down the road while the group stood in their positions, frozen.**_

**Raven: I'm going after him.**

**Spack: We'll all go, it'll increase our chances of victory.**

**Raven: Or it'll give him time to take us all down. Count to 100, if I have not returned then you guys can come after me.**

_**Raven waited a fair bit and finally decided to take off. Walking the road alone seemed to take awhile but eventually he found the gate, it shined brighter than a star yet did not blind him.**_

**Raven: Must be recently used.**

_**Raven entered the portal and found himself on a plain patch of grass, ahead of him was The Doc dragging Nathaniel with him.**_

**Nathaniel: You don't have to do this, Doc!**

**The Doc: Clearly I do, but just know, no matter what, I will see you die.**

**Nathaniel: If I don't kill you, Raven will.**

**The Doc: I'm presumably miles away from them-**

**Raven: Doc, don't do this!**

**The Doc: I have to, Raven.**

**Raven: Explain to me why you're doing this, it can't be Jackie that's driven you to this level on insanity.**

**The Doc: Yes it is!**

**Raven: No it's not and you know it. I can sense the doubt which clouds your mind like a dense fog.**

**The Doc: You want to know what it is?**

**Raven: That's got to be the most stupidest fucking question I have heard, of course I do.**

**The Doc: The fact that we're going nowhere with this expedition and everybody is dying. You really think your dumbass of a captain or my general asshole of a leader will get us anywhere?**

**Raven: Have some faith in them.**

**The Doc: I've tried and tried again. I say that it's enough!**

**Raven: We need more time.**

**The Doc: No! I'm taking action into my own hands and if I have to take a life in the process then so be it.**

**Raven: Don't be a fool.**

**The Doc: It was nice knowing you, Raven but our time here is done.**

_**The Doc directed the pistol towards Raven but was interrupted by Nathaniel who fought off the Doctor. The Doc grabbed his pistol and smacked it into the jaw of Nathaniel's face.**_

**The Doc: This was one of Jackie's last requests.**

_**He pulled the trigger and the bullet flung into Nathaniel's jaw. All that could be seen was blood coming from one end to another. Raven quickly charged to his fallen companion and checked the severity of the shot.**_

**Raven: Shit shit shit!**

_**Nathaniel tried to speak but the bullet struck through some of his teeth and made it more difficult to convey regular words.**_

**Raven: Stay with me, you can fight this.**

**Nathaniel: Nu, I cunt, da sho wah too stwong.**

**Raven: Nathaniel, you can do this, just hold on and stay with me.**

**Nathaniel: Nikowai.**

**Raven: Huh?**

_**Raven turned back to face Nikolai who panicked at the sight.**_

**Nikolai: Oh my god, Nathaniel! Are you alright?**

**Reaver: What kind of a fucking stupid question is that? He got shot in the face!**

**Nathaniel: Nikowai, shewt mah.**

**Nikolai: Why?!**

**Nathaniel: Jush dowet.**

_**Nikolai reluctantly accepted the offer, he pulled out his pistol and a shed of tear began to drip down his cheek. The sound of led pushing against skin and bone could be heard and Nathaniel was no more.**_

**Spack: I always thought men were expendable to you.**

**Nathaniel: Out of all the souls I encountered in my life, his way the most... hearty.**

**Spack: There's the Doc, you guys progress normally, Nikolai and I will go after him.**

**Nikolai: It needs to be me and only me.**

**Spack: Too bad, I refuse to let you go alone.**

**Nikolai: Spack, I'm going by myself.**

**Spack: Listen to me, this voice is picking us off one by one, chances are that I'll likely die if I go with you.**

**Nikolai: Alright, so you're going with me.**

_**The two proceeded where Raven had left off and marched onward to the Doctor.**_

**Spack: Let me ask you something, you wanted him dead, what happened?**

**Nikolai: I remembered the big favour he did for me a couple years ago.**

**Spack: What favour?**

**Nikolai: A couple of years ago, Nathaniel took a bullet for me, it injured his leg but it was not permanent, I promised him I'd repay him one day but I guess that won't happen.**

**Spack: The portal is just up ahead it seems but it's closed.**

**Nikolai: There he is!**

_**The Doc turned to find the two standing there with their pistols held high, directed at each other.**_

**The Doc: Why won't you leave me alone?**

**Spack: You're out of control Doc, I'm sorry it has had to come to this.**

**Nikolai: It doesn't have to, just put down your weapon.**

**The Doc: Ah but it does, I stumbled upon a note on the gate and it said the following;**

"_**The fearless may survive**_

_**But you live on.**_

_**The most willing will strive**_

_**Once reaching the gates of Abbadon**_

_**Sacrifice one, to save the many.**_

_**The people may be heavy.**_

_**But the loss will not differ.**_

_**As only one can survive"**_

**Spack: Well that's stupid.**

**Nikolai: Indeed, if we have to kill you Doc then so be it.**

_**The Doc drew his weapon and attempted to make a quick evading manoeuvre into the bushes, he tried to creep around but was easily noticeable.**_

**Spack: What fucking idiot would do that?**

**The Doc: To hell with this!**

_**Aiming his pistol, the Doc struck Spack in the leg; wounding the man. Nikolai capitalised and tackled the Doc down to the ground. He laid punches into him, one by one and eventually caused the man to bleed.**_

**Nikolai: You... stupid... fucking... asshole... What... the... fuck... were... you... thinking?**

_**The Doc laid on the ground, bloodied and beaten. Nikolai fell off his opponent and planted onto the ground.**_

**Nikolai: Why did you do this, John?**

**The Doc: I don't know anymore, I guess it was just me losing faith.**

**Nikolai: We could have figured- Wait, Nathaniel's dead, shouldn't the way be open?**

**The Doc: The sacrifice was to be done at the gate, the voice whispered in my head. Did it at the prison-like building as well, gets quite annoying.**

**Spack: Guys... I'm in a substantial amount of pain right now.**

**The Doc: Fuck off, Spack.**

**Nikolai: You are aware that I'm going to have to kill you right?**

**The Doc: Yes.**

**Nikolai: I suppose I owe you the courtesy of choosing how to go out.**

**The Doc: Just shoot me and be done with it.**

**Nikolai: You're more willing than I thought.**

**The Doc: You don't know what it's like to have lost someone you hold dear.**

**Nikolai: I'm going to shoot you now and pretend I didn't hear that comment.**

_**Nikolai planted his gun on the chest of John Smith, once a renowned Doctor who was now reduced to nothing but a lifeless body.**_

**Reaver: Are you guys okay?**

**Spack: I was okay once, until I took a bulle-**

**Reaver: No! None of that!**

**Spack: Fine, just help me up and let's proceed. The gate should be open now.**

**Nikolai: Just give me a moment, I'll catch up with you guys.**

**Bella: If you ever need someone to talk to, just ask.**

**Nikolai: No.**

**Chapter 16 – The Son I Never Had**

_**The group arrived at the next stop, Spack's leg recovered quickly and eventually he was walking properly and on his own once more.**_

**Spack: The situation is bad, there's only 7 of us left, we need to be cautious. One false move and then we could end up like the Doc.**

**Reaver: The gate is just ahead but we'll need a moment. Nikolai doesn't seem to be taking Nathaniel's death well.**

**Raven: Wait, someone is missing, where's Tipsy?**

**Bella & Stella: He was here just a second ago.**

**Spack: He couldn't be back in there, could he?**

**Reaver: The gate closed once we all escaped. He couldn't be trapped.**

**Nikolai: We can't let him slow us down, we'll proceed down the road.**

**Raven: I'm afraid I have to agree with Nikolai on this decision.**

**Spack: Make that 6 I suppose. Come on, I guess we better not linger.**

_**The group proceeded through the gate and found themselves in a hellish environment. The sky was a pitch black yet illuminated red light, lava lined the seas and pools, and the ground had turned to stone.**_

**Reaver: Well... shit.**

**Spack: Indeed.**

_**Proceeding down the road, a gigantic creature came out from the sky and began to fire balls of flame.**_

**Tipsy: Oh sweet Jesus! This burns so fucking much.**

**Reaver: Up there, in the hill, it's Tipsy!**

_**The crew gathered together and started to ascend up the hill. Once arriving at the top, they saw a man carrying a whip which was somehow generating fire.**_

**Reaver: Now why can't I get one of those?**

**Whipper: Humans? More fun for me.**

_**The man tried to gain advantage over the 6 but was easily overpowered by Nikolai who grasped his neck. The man was cloaked and had a mask to hide his face.**_

**Nikolai: I reckon you'll look better without the mask.**

_**Nikolai ripped the mask from the whipper only to discover that it was the man's face. Nikolai threw his fist into the man's chest and pulled out a beating heart which was a pulsating green.**_

**Nikolai: I guess you don't need this anymore.**

**Spack: You're a sick man!**

**Nikolai: I've lost too much to give a damn what you think.**

**Reaver: Let's just free Tipsy and get out of here.**

_**The crew placed their hands on Tipsy's chains and freed him. He planted firmly on the ground, his back was badly burned and branded with a strange symbol.**_

**Reaver; What's that in the distance?**

**Bella: Looks like a ball of fire.**

**Raven: Move!**

_**The group evaded the blast and were blown away, Tipsy and Raven thrown over the edge. Their hands gripping the ground firmly, the two hovering over lava and grasping for all signs of support.**_

**Reaver: Raven!**

_**Reaver rushed to reach his Apprentice who was gripping for dear life. He planted his hand on Raven's wrist and tried pulling him up but to no avail.**_

**Raven: Reaver, you need to listen to me, Tipsy needs you now and we may need him.**

**Reaver: What do you mean we may need him?**

**Raven: That symbol branded into his back, it may be a solution to getting out of here, we can't pass the opportunity.**

**Reaver: I'm not leaving you to die.**

_**Reaver quickly regained a firm grip of his Apprentice's arm.**_

**Raven: Reaver, we knew that one of us wouldn't make it to the end. Spack can't hold onto Tipsy much longer, go.**

**Reaver: Don't do this to me, I can save you!**

**Raven: No, you can't. I appreciate everything you've done for me but you're needed elsewhere now. Everyone else is knocked out and Spack is left to handle Tipsy alone. Goodbye Mentor, it's been an honour to serve under your tutelage.**

_**Raven dug his nails into Reaver's arm, causing the man to lose his grip and eventually let go of Raven. Raven fell down to his demise and Reaver pulled back, all Raven could hear in his last moments was the yelling of Reaver.**_

**Raven (to self): I never though this would be how it ends.**

_**Raven burned in the flames while Spack and Reaver helped Tipsy to his feet. Tipsy felt the force of Reaver's fist smacking into his cheek.**_

**Reaver: What the fuck were you thinking? Going on by yourself.**

**Tipsy: Ouch! I didn't, the gateway lead me there and the voice told me to go forward!**

**Reaver: We're down to 6 people now, what's our next plan of action?**

**Tipsy: We need to wake the other 3 up, they seemed injured. I also saw the gate just down the hill, the problem is that it'll burn your skin if you attempt to go down it. It's a slope and the only way down is to slide.**

**Reaver: Get the others up, Spack. Tispy and I will meet you lot at the gateway.**

_**The two separated from the group and slid down the hill, the heat forcefully had Reaver and Tipsy awkwardly changing positioning. The burning proceeded to scar their feet and legs but in the end they made it. At the gate was a small circle with the brand on the floor and Tipsy was instantly drawn to it.**_

**Reaver: What are you doing?**

**Tipsy: Potestate tenebrarum et luminis orbem orbis imperium. Tenebris in lucem prodit anima vera veritate revelata. Devolvat bestiam.**

**(The circle will control the darkness and the light will control the circle. The darkness within our souls are revealed by truth and the light reveals the truth. Unleash the beast.)**

_**Spack woke up the crew and an eruption could be heard, the entrance closed in and began to pack up against the group.**_

**Spack: Come on, we need to get out of here!**

_**The group rushed, they leaped over incoming obstacles and began to descend down the slope. Their screams echoed the mountain top and they arrived at the gate which was still closed but their objective was clear enough upon arrival. A beast tried to eliminate Reaver and was almost successful in its endeavour.**_

**Stella: Tipsy?**

_**Tipsy growled at Stella, moving towards the defenceless woman and readying his claws. He was covered in fur and his shirt had been ripped off but the drastic change. His teeth could snap bones in two and could cause real damage.**_

**Reaver: Don't hurt her!**

_**Reaver leapt at the beast and was swung around, he continuously stabbed his blade into Tipsy's shoulder. The beast seemed disgruntled and threw Reaver into the nearest wall.**_

**Tipsy: I will rip out your spine and shove it down your throat.**

**Reaver: Did you just say you'll-**

_**Tipsy growled and smashed his claw into the wall, inches from Reaver's neck. Nikolai ran towards the beast and ran him into the ground, he searched for his gun but was nowhere in sight. Tipsy laid a punch into Nikolai, blowing the Templar into the ground.**_

**Spack: Stop! Please!**

_**Tipsy faced Spack and moved towards the captain slowly. He looked Spack in the eye for awhile and swung his claws into the captain, blowing him into the ground.**_

**Spack: We're not losing another member.**

**Reaver: We have to!**

**Nikolai: Reaver, my gun is next you, throw it to me!**

_**Reaver hurled Nikolai's rifle to the Russian Templar and he aimed it carefully and repeatedly shot Tipsy. Reaver aided in the attempt until the beast was on the ground.**_

**Reaver: Shit, out of bullets!**

**Nikolai: Me too, Spack, finish him!**

**Spack: I can't!**

**Stella: You have to, Spack. We're sorry it had to come to this!**

_**Spack pulled his pistol out of its holster and pointed it towards Tipsy. He launched it into the beast's chest and pushed him backwards onto the stone circle bearing the symbol. Tipsy transformed back into the man he once was but the wound did not heal.**_

**Spack: Tipsy... Tipsy? Tipsy! Answer me!**

**Tipsy: Sp... Spack. I'm... sorry. I wasn't strong enough to overcome the beast.**

**Spack: I am sorry too.**

**Tipsy: Before I die, let me ask you, do you know what fear truly is?**

**Spack: I'm afraid I don't.**

**Tipsy: It's fear itself. Quite a shitty contradiction but it's true, the only fear is fear itself. Don't let it overcome you like it did to me.**

_**Spack closed Tipsy's eyes and returned to face the group.**_

**Spack: Are you okay, Stella?**

**Stella: I'll be fine, I just can't believe he's dead.**

**Bella: Neither can I, he was a good man.**

**Spack: Indeed, we lost two lives, the numbers of losses are increasing and I don't know who'll be next. All we can do is honour those lost and promise ourselves to do better. We may not make it to the end, but we can sure as hell try.**

**Reaver: Only one of us can, who will it be?**

**Spack: I don't know, Reaver. I just don't know.**

**Chapter 17 – The End of the Road Part 1**

**Spack: This next obstacle appears to be a base of sorts.**

**Reaver: It's a prison by the looks of it, but what point is there in entering?**

**Spack: We won't know until we do.**

_**The 5 proceeded with caution. Prisoners surrounded the place and tried to tear through the bars.**_

**Stella: I don't like this place.**

**Bella: Feels as though they want to do things to us.**

**Reaver: Well... it is a prison.**

**Bella: Luckily we have three men to protect us.**

**Reaver: Right.**

**Bella: You don't seem confident.**

**Spack: I don't blame him, god knows why these people are in here.**

**Nikolai: I'd rather not find out.**

_**The crew was approached by a prison officer, a seemingly tough fellow who wore a blue stitched uniformed.**_

**Prison Officer: The evacuation is down the hall, make your way down there and your transfer will-**

_**The prison officer was interrupted by the sound of an alarm and the rustling of jimmies.**_

**Convict: March!**

_**The prisoners were charging through the hall at an extremely fast pace. The group ran down and took for cover, eventually emerging once the thud of boots across the floor ended.**_

**Nikolai: Let's go.**

**Reaver: Wait, the twins are gone!**

_**The prison officer laid injured on the ground and began to speak.**_

**Prison Officer: They were taken by a convict who goes by the name of Brusty Sprucemeister.**

**Nikolai: Busty? But he's dead.**

**Spack: We're not in the same universe, Nikolai.**

**Reaver: Do you know where they're heading?**

**Prison Officer: He separated from the group and is heading to the evacuation point. You better hurry...**

_**The prison officer died in pain but that was the least of Reaver's concern. He rushed down the hallway and saw a small helicopter type vessel taking off into the air.**_

**Busty: So long bitch-tits. You're stuck here now!**

_**Reaver rushed and took a leap onto the air-craft. He climbed into it and it began to fly away. He lowered the ladder and allowed access for Spack and Nikolai to climb up aboard the ship. The two began to fight but Reaver was weak and easily overpowered by Busty. He was bought to his knees and Busty was quick to tie a rope, binding the man's hands.**_

**Busty: Hm, which one is the first to die? The pretty one or the one with the fuckable ass?**

**Reaver: I... I can't... breathe... too hard.**

**Busty: I guess I will fuck this babe right now, you'll get front row seats, Reaver. How nice.**

**Spack: We can't climb this, the distance to the ship is too far.**

**Nikolai: Reaver?**

_**Reaver tried to get to his knees, the panting and screaming of Bella was heard across the carrier. Reaver noticed the pilot just flying it like normal, until he was knocked out by the side of Reaver's boot. Busty was thrown off balance by the ship's sudden change in directions.**_

**Reaver: One of the blades are gone!**

_**Reaver made his way to the top of the carrier but Busty followed.**_

**Spack: Reaver, what are you doing?!**

**Nikolai: Don't be an idiot.**

_**Busty and Reaver fought on top of the carrier but it was hard to keep balance. Reaver forcefully threw Busty over the edge and into the depths of rocky mountain side. Reaver lost balance and almost fell into the abyss but was luckily saved by one of the "legs" of the helicopter. Spack managed to grip the carrier and force himself on board.**_

**Spack: There's a drop point nearby, we'll need to fly towards there.**

**Bella: This ship can't land properly.**

**Spack: I don't know how to land!**

**Stella: Untie us, we'll figure something out.**

_**Spack followed orders and the two ladies took the helm, Spack could see the gateway on the drop-point up ahead. He aided the others in getting back onto the ship.**_

**Nikolai: Look, parachutes. Leonardo da Vinci designs.**

**Spack: There's only three left, two of us will need to stay here.**

**Stella & Bella: We will.**

**Reaver: What? No, you can't, I won't allow it.**

**Stella: Please Fox, you must do this.**

**Reaver: It's been so long since anybody has called me that, I began to forget it's who I really am.**

**Stella: You can't be a hero this time, please, you must go.**

**Reaver: I find this hard to say but... I love you.**

**Stella: I love you too, now you must go, we're about to head over the drop point, we only get one shot!**

**Bella: Guys, it's been an honour serving you people, well, not really but I had fun. Stella, do you know how to fly this?**

**Stella: It's coming to me, it's like the knowledge is imprinted into my brain.**

_**The three took a leap of faith and the parachutes flew into the air and deployed. While they drifted in the air, the explosion of a ship colliding with a mountain could be heard and eventually a crash. Reaver was silent the whole way down and the three made their way through the gateway. They found themselves on a train, a private one with luxurious people surrounding them.**_

**Chapter 18 – The End of the Road Part 2**

**Nikolai: It's at this moment when I realise that we could have held them as we went down.**

**Spack: Let's continue, there's no time to take a break.**

**Reaver: I'm not going.**

**Spack: What do you mean you're not going? Yes you are.**

**Reaver: Where does it dictate that I must obey the rules of the Road?**

**Spack: It's an unwritten law, this situation is out of your jurisdiction.**

**Reaver: I'm not going.**

**Spack: Is this because of Stella? She's one woman, we've lost so many people and you start to give up now?**

**Reaver: You don't understand!**

**Spack: Then help me understand, Reaver, you're going on about how I should man the fuck up yet you whine like a little girl. You're no worse than the Doc!**

_**Spack pointed his finger repeatedly in Reaver's face as he pressed on in the argument. His pointing was interrupted by Reaver gripping his hand and squeezing it tight.**_

**Reaver: Don't you dare compare me to that imbecilic pest, I will crush you like a pile of dirt. Do you hear me?**

**Spack: I do but I don't think you're hearing me properly. Her death does not conclude the journey, the journey is over when there is one man standing.**

**Reaver: I have more of a right to be that man than you do, Spack.**

**Nikolai: I'm not getting involved in this, last thing I want is a confrontation.**

**Spack: Oh really, Reaver? Why is that?**

**Reaver: Because throughout day one, all you have been was a selfish prick with his needs over others.**

**Spack: This journey should show you the opposite, Reaver!**

**Reaver: I will kill you if it means undoing the damage you caused.**

**Spack: Why wait until you die next?**

_**Spack felt Reaver's clenched fist lay into his stomach. He faced an uppercut to the jaw and was kicked back into the bar; backing smashing against glass. Spack fought back against his former ally and threw him into the iron door. Charging at Reaver, Spack tackled him through the door, forcefully smashing through it and into the next carriage. Reaver gripped Spack's arms and threw him into nearby people. Down on the ground, the Captain threw a knife from his belt in hopes of striking Reaver but missed.**_

**Reaver: You should have kept your mouth shut, "Captain."**

**Spack: You know I have never been one for reason.**

**Reaver: Never been one to shut up either.**

_**Reaver planted his foot on Spack's chest and applied pressure. He continuously forced his foot into Spack's chest, the pain rushing through Spack's spine and traversing all throughout his body. Spack gripped Reaver's leg, before he pressed it down once more, and threw his opponent down to the ground. Spack got to his feet and started throwing punches to his downed opponent but Reaver was relentless.**_

**Reaver: I don't know how but I always knew it'd end this way, you dying by my hand.**

**Spack: I will not lose!**

_**The civilians on board were long gone into the other carriages. Spack crawled out onto the connectors of the carriages and managed to separate the coaches. Spack thought he was safe for a moment but a chill went down his spine as he saw Reaver charging through the door like a Minotaur and spear tackling him through the door. Spack smacked Reaver into the wall and the punches flew back and forth.**_

**Spack: We're adults, we can sort it out differently.**

**Reaver: We're humans so no, no we can not.**

_**Reaver pounded his fists into Spack, he didn't seem to tire but Spack was growing restless. Throwing himself back, Spack open up the emergency exit leading to the top of the train and kicked down Reaver for a brief moment. Climbing to the top, Spack ran as fast as he could; trying not to lose balance but Reaver soon followed. They jumped over carriages until they arrived at the last one.**_

**Reaver: This is it, Spack. Time to die.**

**Spack: It can't end like this, we were crew members and now we're foes?**

**Reaver: It appears so, I cannot change what was said. I have to kill you now, I'm sorry.**

_**Reaver struck but Spack dodged, he grabbed his dagger and swiped at Reaver. Following with drawing his knife, Reaver swung it steadily at the Captain and cut through the woollen cloth of his clothing. Spack charged with the knife and ran past Reaver but not before leaving a noticeable cut on his arm. The two appeared, Reaver threw down his weapon and just as he was about to run up to Spack, the train stopped suddenly. Reaver was thrown forwards into Spack; utilising this opportunity, Spack grabbed onto Reaver and forcefully pushed his knife into Reaver's abdomen.**_

**Reaver: Oh my fucking god!**

_**Reaver fell to the ground in agony as Spack pushed it in again and again.**_

**Spack: I'm sorry it had to come to this.**

**Reaver: No you're not, we knew this would happen eventually and don't spur bullshit and tell me you didn't.**

**Spack: I suppose I did, but what can we do now?**

**Reaver: Find out who the fuck pulled the brake.**

**Spack: Will do, any last words?**

**Reaver: Fuck you, I'm not apologising for my actions.**

**Spack: Come on, you got to have some regrets.**

**Reaver: No, I was perfect. The only thing I regret is not killing you.**

**Spack: I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.**

_**Spack finished the deed and entered the train, he found Nikolai at the driver's seat and the portal up ahead in the tunnel.**_

**Nikolai: You won I take it?**

**Spack: Yeah, let's get off this train and approach the gate by foot.**

_**And so they did, entering the gateway; they found themselves in a familiar environment. The temple. The smooth stone walls covered in moss were still there and the vines from the outside jungle dangling down from the ceiling.**_

**Spack: Where it all began is where it all ends...**

**Nikolai: I'm sorry to do this, Mr Jarrows but I don't want their lives to go in vain.**

_**Nikolai held his gun and pulled the trigger. The bullet sped by Spack's ear and smacked against the stone wall. Spack took cover in one of the rocks which had fallen to ground. The floor began to move fast and the pattern it was going in had confused the two. Spack evaded the cover and took a shot at Nikolai but he was quick to dodge. Using the time wisely, Spack leapt from one of the turning platforms to another, eventually getting close to Nikolai. Jumping to the next platform, Spack dealt punches to Nikolai. His fist repeatedly colliding with Nikolai's face and his knee physically injuring his stomach. Nikolai dodged the last blow and gripped Spack's neck and dangled him above a gap which lead into the abyss underneath.**_

**Nikolai: Why? Why did you do this? Why do you continue to fight?**

**Spack: Because you guys may think you're right but you're wrong. You do not know what is best for humanity's sake.**

**Nikolai: And you think you do?**

**Spack: No, but you're risking everything we fight for by doing this. The key cannot help any of us.**

**Nikolai: You know nothing, Spack. You're not worthy to hold this key, goodby-**

_**Spack swung his foot and caused Nikolai to go off balance; dropping Spack in the process. Spack gripped firmly on the platform and got back to his feet. Nikolai charged at Spack at an alarming speed and jumped while doing so. Spack rolled around for cover and Nikolai was close to making it down the hole, the only thing stopping him was the platform which he was no holding on to.**_

**Spack: It's over, Nikolai!**

**Nikolai: No, it can't be over, I need that key.**

**Spack: You put millions of lives on the line and for what? A key...**

**Nikolai: I'm sorry boy but you know nothing!**

_**Nikolai pulled out his gun and shot Spack in the shoulder which flung the Captain down to the ground. Returning to the platform, Nikolai laughed as he held the gun in Spack's face.**_

**Nikolai: Oh Spack, you must know, it'll never be over as long as you're around. I guess I'll see to it that it ends.**

_**Before Nikolai pulled the trigger, Spack slid his scimitar out of its scabbard and sliced it through Nikolai's leg. The two were down on the ground, injured as anything. Spack held it closely to Nikolai's neck, the tip of the blade just a tad bit through the neck.**_

**Spack: Their deaths will not be in vain, goodbye you son of a bitch. We should have killed you when we had the chance.**

_**Spack planted his scimitar in Nikolai's heart and got to his feet, his vision was blurry but the gate was in sight, just in the centre of the room. Voices whispered into his ear and became louder as he came closer until he entered.**_

**Chapter 19 – The End of the Road Part 3**

_**Spack woke up in a strange environment, a room with blue walls and a bed in the middle. He open the door and went out into a larger room, inside there was a man eating a bowl of cereal.**_

**Spack: Who are you?**

**Mysterious Man: It's you.**

**Spack: What?**

**Mysterious Man: I am you.**

**Spack: What do you mean?**

**Mysterious Man: You're based off me.**

**Spack: Are you the Keeper?**

**Mysterious Man: Please, call me Teller.**

**Spack: What is this place?**

**Teller: This, my friend, is reality.**

**Spack: Reality?**

**Teller: Ah, let me show you something.**

_**Teller reached over the couch and pulled out a new looking laptop. Turning it on, he opened up a file filled with all the endeavours Spack had been through.**_

**Teller: Welcome to your life, where you have purpose and a particular role that plays part in all events. This is reality, it's not like that.**

**Spack: So what you're saying is?**

**Teller: The key is reality and imagination. When you're in reality, you can make your own worlds and separate dimensions using imagination. You can't in your supposed reality. You're a character which I created but you've seem to gone beyond the line of an ordinary character, it didn't feel as though I was writing your lines and instead it seemed as if you were telling me what to write.**

**Spack: There's got to be another reason as to why you'd bring me here.**

**Teller: There is, I want you to make a very important decision which will affect the friends you have made throughout your journey. You're needed in this story to hold it together but you cannot stay there, a decision I have made. You can either go into a new reality and forget the conversation we've had today or you can enter reality which has no real purpose and expectations.**

_**Spack gazed at the window and looked outside. Cars lined the streets and the sky was a bright sunny blue. Spack opened the nearby door and breathed in the fresh air. He stared outside and took a moment to think about what he should do.**_

**Spack: Tell me, why all this? Why kill us off one by one?**

**Teller: Not everybody can learn this major secret, only the one who was intended to. You.**

**Spack: And the Road itself?**

**Teller: A relay through time and space, beyond every reality is an actual reality.**

**Spack: Your logic makes no sense.**

**Teller: Neither does this story.**

**Spack: Where would I go if I re-enter the story?**

**Teller: I don't know.**

**Spack: If I enter, will they survive?**

**Teller: Yes, but technically, you won't.**

**Spack: Huh?**

**Teller: The Road connects each version of reality together, technically, it's one huge story. If you re-enter, you'll be in a different reality and via The Road, it will cause the story to remain stable.**

**Spack: This can't be for nothing. I'll do it. What happens now?**

**Teller: You converge with the Road? Your mind will become in synch with the road and will send a telepathic communication causing you wake up with no recollection of what has happened today but there's one side effect.**

**Spack: What?**

**Teller: You'll have no memory of your past in the new reality, you'll remember everything from your adventure in The Big Score and The Road, just nothing from the new reality.**

**Spack: I'll do it.**

_**Spack soon began to fade away and eventually he was gone. The Road had fulfilled its main purpose and Spack was now gone from the world he once knew. He woke up in an area he had never seen before and yet he welcomed the scene. He had no recollection of what occurred at the end of the Road. What they had worked so hard to achieve. They won but at a cost.**_

**Chapter 20 – The End of the Road Part 4 (Epilogue)**

_**The group awoke in the temples where they had left. Only one person stayed down; Spack.**_

**Hug de Car: Spack?**

**Toppo: What's happened to him?**

**Hug de Car: I don't know, he's not waking up.**

**Reaver: We're alive?**

**Toppo: Not all of us.**

_**Nikolai and his group left their temple and dispersed. Hoping to never see each other again.**_

_**Nikolai continued to lead the Templars and mentor them, killing off plenty Assassin camps scattered across the globe. The Australian Order of Assassins were brutally destroyed by his hands. He was killed by the Mentor of Dutch Assassins known as Cloggsy whose last name is unknown.**_

_**Nathaniel went incognito but several sightings of a strange man who had paid several mercenary groups to cover his tracks. They didn't work very well though.**_

_**The Doc and Jackie had started a home deep within the Russian Alps, they had 5 kids and 3 cats. The Doc was brutally beaten by an escaped Australian Assassin referred to as Straya Cahunt.**_

_**Roland went off the grid for a few years.**_

_**Toppo had opened a brothel and enjoyed the fine things in life. Like wine.**_

_**Tipsy spent most his time at the Puzzles bar.**_

**Tipsy: Why do you call it Puzzles?**

**Toppo: That's the puzzle.**

_**Reaver went with Stella for a couple years but the two didn't work out. Now Reaver has a restraining order and Stella is getting child support.**_

_**Bella committed suicide after her age started to catch up with her.**_

_**Steve just gave up on life once more.**_

_**Hug de Car resumed a waiter career and continued to get bitches. Some even made him a sandwich.**_

_**Ace was located and killed by the Mafia in Italy. It's unknown why he was there in the first place..**_

_**And Spack, well... he was in a far away place in another time.**_

**Spack: What the fuck is that thing?**

**Unknown Creature: Reaper!**

**~Fin**


End file.
